


Someday Came Today

by satoucandy



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:43:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satoucandy/pseuds/satoucandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OOC，ABO设定，无能力AU，室友点梗，赠喵糖。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

熟悉的高跟鞋声在门口停顿了一下，Erik在听到那恼人的敲门声前抢先开了口。几秒后那扇半掩的深棕色雕花木门被推开，穿着白色职业套装的Emma Frost一只手端着咖啡，一只手拿着一个深蓝色的文件夹走了进来。  
“早安，Mr.Lehnsherr，你的咖啡和文件。”  
Erik敷衍似的点了点头，示意Emma放下东西就可以离开了。他现在脑子有点乱，需要独处来理清思路。咖啡和平时一样，是Erik偏好的那一种，苦涩的味道从杯口弥散到空气里，却怎么都冲不散Erik记忆里那一股奇怪的信息素的味道。  
Emma看到Erik皱起了眉头，这是他除了面无表情以外最常见的模样。每当遇上什么难以解决的烦心事时，Erik的眉心都会多出一点不愉快的褶皱来。工作狂居然没有在第一时间翻开那个深蓝色的文件夹也是个值得注意的反常情形，Emma决定暂时跳出秘书的角色，作为Erik Lehnsherr为数不多的朋友之一，她觉得自己有义务表达一下关心。  
“Erik.”她换了一个称呼，没等老板开口，就自己坐在了他对面的椅子上，表情严肃地盯着面前的男人，“你这是怎么了？”  
“没什么。”Erik不想和Emma谈这个，事实上，这个女人根本就不是在关心他，她只是嗅到了八卦的味道而已。  
Emma挑了挑她那根细细的眉毛，眼睛并没有离开Erik的脸。她是个嗅觉灵敏的omega，这间办公室里，除了八卦和咖啡的气味，还有两股完全不同的alpha的信息素的味道。  
“你是昨晚在酒吧勾搭了一个有男朋友的omega然后和他的alpha在小巷子里打了一架？”Emma的手指搭在桌面上，微微前倾了身子，全神贯注，好像在看一出很有意思的戏，“那个可怜的alpha现在在哪家医院？需要我帮你送花过去吗？”  
“停止你的想象，Emma，然后闭上你的嘴回你的办公室去。”Erik烦躁地扯了扯领带，他很少在上班时间把自己搞得这么不整齐，Emma觉得自己有必要提醒一下Erik，他待会和Stark工业的总裁有个会要开。  
见Emma没有要走的意思，Erik补充了一句：“我昨晚没有去酒吧，所以也没有和别的alpha为了一个omega打架。看在工资的份上，Emma，回去。”  
“你待会有个会，亲爱的。”Emma有点不甘心地站起身来，顺手指了指Erik的领带。在Erik露出更加暴躁的表情并低头整理领带时，她转过身往门口走去。  
“等等，Emma，公司是不是有个叫……”Erik停顿了一下，他的领带已经恢复了原状，“Raven的女孩，金色长发。”  
“财务部的Raven Xavier，你喜欢上她了？”  
“怎么可能。”Erik拿过那个被冷落了好一会儿的深蓝色文件夹，低下头翻开它。Emma的高跟鞋声被木门关在了外面，Erik把目光从文件上移开，真好，他现在是一个人了。  
Raven Xavier，Erik的视线游离在那扇木门浮夸的雕花上，然后在心里默念了一遍那个女孩的名字。  
Erik觉得自己好像喜欢上Raven——的男朋友了。  
是的，Raven的男朋友，那个棕色头发蓝色眼睛的，矮个子娃娃脸的alpha。  
这个世界上居然有长成这样的alpha！  
Erik觉得自己的世界观被重塑了，在今天早上意外在停车场遇见Raven和她那个不知道名字的男朋友之前，Erik都觉得男性alpha应该是高大强壮且举手投足之间都散发着具有侵略性的信息素的。可能是他思想保守，或者落后于时代，但是Raven的男朋友，无意冒犯，那个对比Erik而言只能用娇小形容的男人，也只有信息素勉强像个alpha。  
他们的停车位离得很近，Raven在和她的男友告别，那个矮个子的alpha亲了亲Raven的额头，说晚上回来接她回家。Raven风风火火地冲上楼去打卡，Erik路过没那扇没关好的车窗时，闻到那股奇怪的夸张的alpha信息素——有薄荷和咖啡的苦，还夹杂着似有似无的说不出是什么味道的甜。Erik怀疑自己闻错了，他停顿了几秒，车里的男人朝着他露出一个微笑，Erik差点丢脸的逃走。  
当然他不会逃走，他记得自己好像只是冷淡点了点头就离开了，在他大踏步地走进大楼前，Erik听到了车子发动的声音。那个男人走了，但那股苦甜的信息素却没那么轻易放过他，一直尾随着他从停车场到电梯里再到办公室，现在盘桓在他的鼻尖，连苦咖啡都驱不散它。  
Erik不迷恋咖啡，也不喜欢薄荷，却意外地衷情于那隐藏在它们之下的不知名的甜美。坐在办公室里，面对着一份文件第一次失去了工作的欲望的Erik陷入了对自己的深深的怀疑中。  
他在讨厌的阴天的讨厌的地下车库里，对他的下属的alpha男友一见钟情了。  
他怎么会对一个alpha这么心动？  
难不成他其实是个omega？！  
这个可能性把Erik吓出一身冷汗，他赶紧端起已经快凉了的咖啡灌了几大口，强迫自己冷静下来。  
Erik Lehnsherr绝对他妈的是个alpha！  
他把这句话在心里大声地念了五遍，然后深深地吸了一口气。


	2. Chapter 2

和Stark工业的谈判进行得不太顺利，对方一直在挑毛病，似乎就连合同书的封面都不符合他的审美。两方隔着一张宽大的会议桌，唇枪舌剑了十几个回合也没能达成共识。Erik态度强硬，坚决不肯在价格和质量条款上做出让步，气得Stark工业的几个董事都快翻白眼了。  
Emma送走了那帮恶魔后，差不多到了下班的时间。Erik自然是不会和其他人同一个时间离开公司的，他桌上还放着一沓需要签字的文件，工作狂没有私人时间。不过Emma不一样，她有男友，有约会，夜生活完美。最后一次询问了Erik还有没有什么需要的东西后，Emma拎起包乘电梯到了车库。  
公司里开车来上班的不算多，毕竟这栋楼的地段对于一家钢铁公司来说太过繁华，工作日的早晨和傍晚堵车并不是什么新鲜事。一堆黑色白色的商务车里出现了一辆车牌陌生的银色轿车，车的主人也很眼生——Emma皱了皱鼻子，空气中弥漫着一股奇怪的alpha信息素味，从一个omega的角度来评价，这味道一点都不迷人，甚至有些浮夸，像是一个没有头脑的蠢货在炫耀自己，想让全世界的人都知道：瞧啊，我是个alpha。  
Emma一边拿出车钥匙，一边翻了个白眼。老实说，那个陌生的男人的穿着虽然看起来土气了点，但是就算只是匆匆瞥了一眼，Emma还是可以肯定，他一定是个美人。  
愚蠢的美人。  
Emma的车离开车库半个小时后，Erik终于因为无事可做比平时提前了一小时二十分钟离开了自己的办公室。财务部好像在加班，他路过复印室时差点和Raven撞在一起，那个金色长发的姑娘穿着坡跟凉鞋，抱着七八个文件袋，正准备回办公室去。  
“抱歉！”她及时地往旁边闪了一下，险险地擦Erik的肩膀，避免了一起大事故。在发现刚才差点被撞到的男人是自己的老板后，Raven赶紧加了一句：“Mr.Lehnsherr，真是对不起，我只是赶着回办公室去……”  
“没关系，Miss.Xavier，你可以继续你的工作。”Raven的道歉让Erik迅速想到那段让他尴尬的一见钟情，他控制不住地回忆起那个漂亮的alpha，想到他眼睛的颜色，眉毛的弧度，还有他那独一无二的信息素的味道。  
他想的太专注了，没有留意到Raven脸上一闪而过的惊恐。显然，Raven不觉得被大BOSS知道名字是什么光荣的事情，尤其是Erik Lehnsherr这样的知名暴君。她迅速抱着文件袋逃离现场，一路上都祈祷着最好不要再遇到Erik了，这个男人果然和传说中一样可怕。  
直到Raven消失在转角，Erik才回过神来。他努力地把那个男人从自己脑子里抹去，然后迈开步子，走进他专用的那台电梯。  
电梯停在负一层，Erik一眼就在看到了刚才还霸占着他脑袋的那个人。惨白的灯光中，他靠在一辆银色的轿车边上，低下头看了一眼手机。  
Erik的车停在不远的地方，那个男人就站在他的必经之路上，不过Erik不打算和他搭讪。他还没有想好要怎么做，这是他第一次爱上一个和自己一样的alpha，这感觉就像初恋似的，让Erik有点手足无措。  
可惜那个男人并不打算放过他，就在Erik即将和他擦身而过的时候，他突然抬起头，用那双蓝的吓人的眼睛锁定了距离他不到两米的Erik。  
“抱歉，先生，我想问问，你也是这家公司的员工吗？”  
他指着那栋姓Lehnsherr的大楼，笑意盈盈地看着Erik。  
Erik捏着车钥匙的手指僵硬了一下，这个男人的嗓音意料之外的有些软糯，大概是因为带着些口音的缘故。这一点也完全不像个alpha，Erik又在心里加了一笔。  
“是的。”Erik回答，他又闻到了那该死的信息素的味道，这让他的嗓子干得发痒，说不出半个多余的词。  
“那真是太棒了，我的朋友。请问你认识Raven吗？Raven Xavier，我想她大概在财务部工作。”  
“是的。”Erik这一次加上了点头的动作，他努力地在如此少言寡语的情况下表现出尽可能多的友善来。  
“她没有回复我的短信，也不接电话，我想知道她还在公司里吗？”  
“她在加班。”  
听到Erik的回答，那个男人微微嘟起嘴唇，像是在思考自己要不要继续等下去。他的这个模样只持续了短短的几秒，却差点让Erik心脏停跳。  
“谢谢你，我的朋友。”他冲着Erik露出一个无奈的表情，“我想我得再等等。”  
Erik想说我可以陪你一起等，但这太奇怪，也太唐突了。他最后只挤出一个单词来结束这场对话：“再见。”  
“再见。”蓝眼睛的主人笑着说。  
Emma和Shaw正吻得干柴烈火打算往床上滚的时候，她的手机躺在地毯上拼了命地开始尖叫。被酒精搞得晕乎乎的Emma一边躲开Shaw的吻，一边捡起手机，看到是Erik的来电，她条件反射地按下了接听。  
Erik那边很安静，工作狂先生没有夜生活。  
“我喜欢上别人的男朋友了。”他说。  
“这不是什么大事，不就是别人的男朋友嘛。”Emma努力地调动自己的脑子和舌头，回答道：“你有钱啊Erik，记得吗？开张支票，这不是什么大事。”  
“你确定？”  
“百分之一……”  
Emma话说了一半，手机就被Shaw抽出去扔向了墙壁。Erik站在落地窗前，电话已经挂断了，他满脑子都是Emma说的那个单词——支票。  
钱能解决大部分事情，恰好他有钱，这个逻辑确实没有什么问题。  
第二天的午餐时间，Raven又一次遇到了Erik。确切的说，不是遇到，对方是特意来找她的。他们此刻正面对面地坐在公司楼下的餐厅里，还没等Raven说话，Erik就掏出一个支票本来。  
“你想要多少钱？”  
“什么？”Raven瞪大眼睛看着他。  
“你想要多少钱？”Erik有点不耐烦地重复了一遍，“离开你的男朋友，你要多少钱？”  
“男朋友？”Raven还是没有反应过来，任谁遇到这种情况都会大脑当机几秒，毕竟你的老板甩出一沓子支票让你离开你男朋友这种事，大概只发生在三流言情小说里。  
“对，男朋友。”Erik勉为其难且尽可能含蓄地解释了一下，“昨天我在车库遇到了他，他……很迷人。”  
“昨天……车库……很迷人……”Raven提取了几个关键词，露出个恍然大悟的表情，“你是说，Charles？”  
好极了，他叫Charles。  
见Erik点头，Raven立马露出了一个奇怪的表情。她的目光在Erik的脸和那个支票本之间来回游离了三四次，然后问：“多少都可以？”  
“没错。”  
Raven迅速在心里计算了一下和Hank去欧洲玩一圈需要多少钱，然后报出了一个数字。  
Erik爽快地签好了支票，事情的发展是远远超乎他的预料的顺利。Raven拿着支票离开的时候，还不忘贴心地把Charles的电话和工作地址写在纸上交给Erik。


	3. Chapter 3

Charles狠狠地打了个喷嚏，论文纸从他手里掉回了桌面上。办公室里的空调温度有点低，他一边拿起外套披在身上，一边起身到处寻找遥控器来把温度调高一些。  
放在一边的手机震动了一下，来自Hank的一条新消息被推送到了桌面上。Charles没有搭理那长篇大论的忏悔，他重新拿起那几份论文，把它们塞进自己的公文包里。那件事发生已经快五天了，Hank每天都会发一条长长的短信来向Charles道歉，反思自己的错误，并且保证绝不再犯，Charles却从未回复过他。  
Charles并不是个非常保守的人，但是一个alpha在订婚前就标记omega这件事却绝对在他的黑名单里。Raven是他唯一的亲人，Charles觉得自己有必要为了妹妹的未来着想，所以在得知Raven差点被Hank标记了的第二天，Charles就强行接过了Hank的任务，开始接送Raven上下班。  
而她的正牌男友，可怜Dr.McCoy，除了被禁止在订婚前和Raven有牵手拥抱接吻以外的任何亲密行为外，还得每天发短信给Charles以寻求他的原谅。Raven觉得Charles有些小题大做了，他们为此在公寓里吵了一架，被气得摔门回到自己卧室的Raven把这一切归咎于Charles缺乏和谐规律的性生活，这导致荷尔蒙分泌失调，所以Charles才会变成这幅不可理喻的样子。  
Charles Xavier是个好人，各种意义上的。他聪明，漂亮，还有点小性感。他有三个博士学位，有个体面的工作，有房有车，唯一的妹妹也漂亮懂事，这样的人生看听来完美极了。但生活总有缺憾，让Raven不满并且不满到隐约有点担心的是，Charles在拥有一大堆得天独厚条件的情况下，却不调情，不恋爱，更会到酒吧去找一夜情。他规律地过着每天上班面对学生，回家面对书本，晚上十点睡觉，早上六点起床的老年生活。Raven有时候怀疑Charles根本是八十二岁，而不是二十八岁。  
而Erik Lehnsherr是个意外，一个恰到好处的，像及时雨一样的意外。在Raven一边发愁怎么逃出Charles的魔掌和Hank找个浪漫的地方完成他们上次进行了一半的标记，一边考虑着是不是需要注册一个相亲网站的账号把Charles的个人资料挂上去时，Erik带着他的支票本和对Charles的满腔爱意出现了。  
Raven发誓她一点都不觉得愧疚，这全都是为了Charles好。他已经二十八岁了，而Raven已经到了嫁人的时候，他也可以开始寻找那个和他共度一生的人了。虽然Charles从来没有和Raven提过这个，但Raven知道他从来都没有放弃过期待。这也是Raven欠他的，Erik Lehnsherr是个不错的选择，即便他平时在公司里表现的像个冷血的混蛋，可他没有嫌弃Charles身上那奇怪的信息素，Raven相信这会是个好的开始。  
把支票兑换了现金并存进了以Hank的名字开户的账户后，Raven向公司请了一个星期的假。她向Charles谎称自己明天放假——周三当然不是个正常的假日，但是Raven昨天加了很久的班，Charles没有怀疑，只是嘱咐她记得把没吃完的三明治放进冰箱后就离开家去上班了。  
Charles是纽约大学的遗传学教授，他的课永远是全校出勤率最高的。虽然大部分外系的学生都听不懂Charles在讲什么，但是这并不影响他们的热情。那些梦想着可以被Charles标记的omega挤满了阶梯教室，中间还夹杂着零零散散的beta和alpha。  
Charles终于逃离了那个充斥着各种各样信息素的大教室，他推开门发现只有Logan一个人在办公室，而靠窗的那张属于自己的桌子上，堆着一大捧火红的玫瑰花，粗略看来大概有几十枝或者上百枝之多。  
“这是从哪来的？”Charles皱了皱眉头，那捧该死的玫瑰花就压在他还没有批改的论文上，如果有水的话就糟了，“Logan？抱歉，是你把它们放在我桌上的吗？”  
“不是我，不过乐意为您效劳。”Logan把椅子转了一圈，转身对着Charles眨了眨眼睛。  
“把它们拿走。老天啊，怎么能把这东西就这么放在我的论文上。”Charles走过去，玫瑰花中间插着一张紫色的描着金边的卡片，“这是谁送的？”  
“我来办公室的时候就有了，你也许应该问问Scott。”  
Charles拿起那张卡片，烫金的边缘摸上去有一种奇怪的凸起感。他不乏追求者，但是手段这么庸俗的，离开大学之后就再也没有见过了。Charles有点好笑地看了一眼那些香气扑鼻的红玫瑰，然后翻开了卡片。  
致Charles：  
O my luve is like a red, red rose,That’s newly sprung in June.  
落款是Erik Lehnsherr.  
风吹动挂在Logan旁边的日历，上面大大的阿拉伯数字7被白色的纸衬得血红。Charles觉得送花的这个人名字有些耳熟，他好像听到过几次——  
“Lehnsherr……Logan，你有没有觉得这个姓氏很耳熟？”  
“那个卖钢铁的。”Logan指了指市中心的方向，“那栋又丑又高的楼就是他的。”  
Charles当即拿出手机给Raven打了电话。  
等待提示音响了六下Raven才接，她那边挺起来闹哄哄的，Charles问她在哪，她也不说，只是问Charles有什么事。  
“你上班的那家公司的老板，是叫Erik Lehnsherr吗？”  
“对啊。”Raven拿着机票跟在Hank的身后打算去办理托运手续，“你问这个干嘛。”  
“他送花给我了，还附送了一句Robert Burns的诗。”  
Charles等待着Raven的尖叫声，却没想到到电话那端的姑娘只是淡淡地“哦”了一声。  
“他只送了花给你？”Raven问。  
“还有一句诗——你好像一点都不惊讶？”  
“我哥哥魅力无边。”Raven大笑了一声，然后对着话筒亲了一口，“抱歉Charles，我得先挂了。”  
“你有什么急事吗？”Charles隐约听到了广播催促登机的声音，他有种不好的预感。  
“当然有，亲爱的。”Raven有点担心Charles会不会被她气晕过去，不过都已经走到安检口了，没有反悔的余地了，“我和Hank打算出去玩两天。”  
“你们要去哪？”  
“欧洲。”  
“上帝啊，我不是停掉了你的信用卡吗？”  
“我总有办法。”Raven还是没敢把事实全盘托出，“谢谢你，Charles。”  
谢谢你，各种意义上的。  
“Raven？！”


	4. Chapter 4

Charles没有从Raven那儿得到他想要的答案，Raven在说完那句谢谢后迅速地掐断了电话，挽着Hank的手头也不回地走向了安检口。飞机起飞后，Raven一边看着窗外滚滚的云层，一边和Hank有一搭没一搭地聊着天。  
Hank问她：“你不怕Charles追到欧洲来吗？”  
Raven笑了起来：“我不开手机，你不开手机，他怎么知道我们在哪里？况且，我不觉得Charles有时间来和我们玩猫捉老鼠的游戏。”  
“为什么？”  
“Erik，Erik Lehnsherr，你知道他吗？”  
Hank点了点头：“你的老板。”  
“他要追Charles，很认真的那种。”Raven看起来非常开心，不知道是因为逃出了Charles的掌控，还是因为她万年单身的哥哥终于有了个靠谱的追求者。Hank被Raven的情绪感染，也暂时将“私奔”去欧洲可能产生的后果抛到了脑后。他帮Raven调整了座椅靠背，两个人十指相扣，打算小睡一会儿。  
就在Raven和Hank这对爱情鸟在对流层的高空中享受二人世界时，Charles却被Logan抓着肩膀，死死地按在了办公桌前的椅子上。Logan显然是Raven那一边的，他成功阻止了Charles冲到机场去把Raven抓回来。Charles只能把气撒到这位没见过面的Lehnsherr先生送来的花身上，那一大捧红得扎眼的玫瑰花被Charles全部丢进了垃圾桶里，草绿色的垃圾桶现在俨然是个新花瓶了。  
“花是无辜的。”Logan试图跟Charles搭话，却被彻彻底底地无视了。Charles抓起那几份被压在玫瑰花下将近半个小时的论文塞进包里，打算回家去。  
路上有学生和他打招呼，Charles还是像往常一样笑着回应了。校门口的马路边上停着一辆银色的兰博基尼，车身上的漆反射的光晃眼的有点过分，Charles忍不住朝着那边多看了一眼。  
车的主人正站在靠近Charles的这一侧抽烟，虽然他带着墨镜，但Charles还是一眼就认出了他就是自己前几天在Raven公司的地下停车场里遇见的那个有点像是得了自闭症或者社交恐惧症的男人。  
他看起来和Charles在停车场里见到的那个男人不太一样，也许是因为阳光下的人总是比白炽灯下更加充满生机。他也看到了Charles，在Charles准备和他打个招呼时，他朝着Charles站立的方向走了过来。  
“你好，Charles。”他摘下了墨镜，灰绿色的眼睛看着面前的教授。  
“真没想到会在这儿见到你，我的朋友。”他们之间的距离比上次在停车场近了许多，虽然不断地有人与他们擦肩而过，但是Charles还是敏锐地捕捉到了属于这个男人的，一个alpha的信息素。  
这让Charles忍不住想要后退，他们之间应该保持一个安全的距离。在这个范围内，这位alpha的信息素有点太过强烈且极具侵略性，即使有Hank的药，Charles也不确定会不会对他产生什么影响。  
“我是来找你的。”这个alpha没有要放过Charles的意思，他甚至又往前凑了一些，木质香调的香水混合着他的信息素，把Charles定在了原地。Charles愣了几秒才找回自己的声音，他疑惑地问：“找我？”  
“我想邀请你和我共进晚餐。”  
Charles露出个不明所以的表情，谢天谢地，那个alpha往后退了一点，那些像金属细线一样捆着Charles的信息素暂时放过了他。  
“我想你应该收到我的花了。”他说。  
花？  
Charles的脑海里出现了一束插在绿色的垃圾桶上的红玫瑰，他微微皱眉，抿起嘴，问：“你是Erik Lehnsherr？”  
Erik点了点头：“我好像忘了做自我介绍？”  
“显然如此，我的朋友。”Charles不得不重新打量这位Lehnsherr先生，他没有看过那些乱七八糟的财经杂志，也对报纸上的财经版块不感兴趣，对Erik Lehnsherr其人，在今天之前全部的印象都来自他的妹妹Raven。  
冷酷无情，魔鬼，工作机器，性冷淡，诸如此类的形容词Charles听到过不少，他也曾想象过集这些“优点”于一身的Lehnsherr到底是什么样子。也许是个三十多岁快四十岁的身材走样的秃顶beta大叔，或者是个瘦瘦高高的板着脸的长相抱歉的alpha什么的，但绝对不包括眼前这个完全可以用英俊性感这些词汇来形容的Lehnsherr。  
掌控着这个国家钢铁命脉的男人朝着Charles露出一个微笑，他漂亮的眼睛里有明显的愉悦和满足，好像和Charles傻站在一所大学的门口说几句话是一件非常幸福的事。  
Erik指了指自己的兰博基尼，问Charles：“我有那个荣幸与你共进晚餐吗，亲爱的Charles？”  
Charles本该说“不”的，他对人温和，却从来不会给自己的追求者任何希望。他习惯拒绝他们，用委婉的或者直接的方式。早些年是为了Raven，后来是为了他自己。Charles不想要那种敷衍了事的爱情，他希望能遇到一个特别的人，一个能让他不只有心动的人。  
他的视线对上那双灰绿色的瞳子，Charles的心跳因为那抹不可思议的颜色而加快，他觉得那些金属细线好像又回来了，它们操纵着他，让他心甘情愿地点了点头。  
“为什么不呢？”Charles勾起一个笑，他的嘴唇红得像几个小时前送来的那束玫瑰花的花瓣，Erik的自制力拉响了警报，红灯闪烁间，他迅速地，有些狼狈地强迫自己移开了视线。  
“你想吃什么？”Erik问坐在副驾驶座上的Charles。  
Charles又微微嘟起了嘴，他思考了几秒后回答：“随便什么都可以。”  
这下难倒了Erik，他在脑海里迅速地搜索起纽约市口碑不错的餐厅来。今晚的Lehnsherr有些挑剔，他需要的餐厅不仅仅要有好的味道，还要有好的环境——不知道Charles喜欢中国菜还是法国菜呢？  
“真的，随便什么都可以。”Charles察觉了Erik的难以抉择，于是转过头看着他，“我们可以去你喜欢的地方。”  
最后他们选择了Per Se，Charles在Erik没有看到的角度皱起了眉头。他并不是非常喜欢这种高级餐厅，除了Raven过生日，Charles几乎不会踏进这里半步。  
Erik其实也差不多，但是为了给他们的第一次约会留下一段美好的回忆，他还是放弃了其他的选择。  
这顿饭比Erik和Charles期待中的无趣多了，从他们坐下到上菜，交谈不超过五句，而且无一例外都是Erik在问，Charles只负责回答。Erik小心翼翼地打着擦边球，他想知道Charles和Raven是不是已经分手了，因为Charles看上去不是很开心的样子。但一旦意识到这可能都是他的错，是他让Charles陷入失恋的泥沼，Erik就不敢再说话了。  
Erik觉得自己也许有点操之过急了，他应该再等一段时间，等Charles调整好了状态，准备好开始一段新恋情的时候，他和他的玫瑰花攻势也许会更有用一些。


	5. Chapter 5

“你好像心情不太好？”Erik咽下最后一口食物，看着有些心不在焉地用叉子对付着盘子里的食物的Charles，试探性地问了一句。  
“嗯？”Charles猛地抬起头，有些不好意思地笑了笑，他刚才又走神想起了Raven，“抱歉，Erik，我……”  
“你在想Raven？”Erik帮Charles补全了后半句话，刚才的那一杯红酒带给了他意料之外的勇气，居然主动提起了那个本该回避的话题。  
Charles微微抿起嘴唇，下巴上出现一条可爱的凹陷，Erik被它吸引了目光，心里因为Charles和他约会还有时间分心去想前女友这件事产生的轻微的酸楚感迅速地淡去，满脑子都只剩下了“Charles真可爱”这一个想法。Charles漂亮的蓝眼睛，Charles红得像玫瑰花一般的嘴唇，Charles柔软白净的皮肤，Charles鼻梁上俏皮的小雀斑，就连近在咫尺的那淡淡的泛着苦味的甜香，也让Erik心动不已。  
Erik觉得自己呼吸困难，Charles后来说了什么，他根本没有认真在听。他觉得自己的alpha基因也许出了什么问题，本该被甜美的omega所吸引的他，现在却在脑子里疯狂地意淫着如何扒光面前这个alpha，又该把光溜溜的Charles压在桌子上用什么样的姿势操到哭出来。他想象着Charles的蓝眼睛因为快感而水雾弥漫的样子，想象着Charles的嘴唇被自己蹂躏得又红又肿的样子，想象着Charles被他压在身下……  
“Erik？”Charles提高了音量，打断了Erik的白日梦。他用那种软绵绵的口音叫Erik的名字时，Erik觉得这条该死的裤子好像更加紧绷了。  
“这次是你在走神了，我的朋友。”Charles再次笑了起来，他端起了酒杯，带着几分调皮地对着Erik眨了眨眼睛，调侃道，“难道你也在想Raven？”  
“我在想你。”Erik很坦诚，只不过略去了有些不方便在公共场合说出口的细节。  
Charles没有说话，他喝了一口酒后将酒杯放回原位，右手的两根手指轻轻地搭在太阳穴上，带着笑意的蓝眼睛死就这样坦率地盯着Erik。Erik被他盯得有点后背发凉，他总有种Charles正在读他的心，从他的脑袋里翻出那些成人级的糟糕画面的错觉。  
Erik假咳了一声：“也许我们应该换个话题。”  
Charles还是保持那个动作：“你想聊什么？”  
“你的信息素？”Erik没忽略那特别的苦甜交织的味道，他很好奇，Charles作为一个alpha，从来没有因为这奇怪的信息素感到困扰吗？  
“哦，Erik，相信我，这不值得你好奇。”Charles提到信息素，突然变得有些敏感。他终于不再保持那个姿势，而是向后撤了撤身子，挺直腰背看着Erik，蓝眼睛里的温和的笑意变得浅淡，他的表情更多的是一种不可捉摸，“至少现在不值得。”  
Charles不想谈这个。Erik一瞬间觉得自己真是蠢爆了，Charles现在一定觉得Erik是在嘲笑自己了——一个比你高大，信息素的味道比你更棒的家伙和你讨论alpha的信息素，这绝对戳到了同为alpha的Charles的痛处。  
“我很抱歉。”  
“你不用道歉，Erik。”Charles又恢复了那种轻松的神情，他伸出手，在Erik的手背上轻轻拍了两下。  
Erik很享受这样的安慰，他短暂地闭上眼睛，想记住Charles掌心的热度和皮肤的触感。走出餐厅，在送Charles回家的路上，Erik一直紧紧地握着方向盘，他生怕自己一放松，就会控制不住地，再次抓紧Charles的手。  
Charles洗过澡后，躺在床上又一次拨通了Raven的电话，语音提示他对方已经关机。有些心烦意乱的Charles把手机丢到一边，抬起手臂挡住刺眼的灯光。公寓里安安静静的，除了他的呼吸只有钟表滴滴答答的响声。垫在柔软的被单上的手机小小地震动了一下，Charles捞过它，屏幕上显示有一条新消息，来自Erik Lehnsherr。  
晚安。Erik在短信里写道。  
他们一个多小时前，在楼下交换了电话号码——其实也算不上交换，托Raven的福，Charles的私人号码Erik早就有了，Erik只是把自己的号码存进了Charles的手机，方便他随时随地骚扰Charles。Charles并没有拒绝，虽然他一向不会轻易和只约过一次会的人互换私人号码，但如果那个人是Erik Lehnsherr，Charles倒是不觉得这有什么问题。  
如果Raven现在在家，她肯定会高喊着万岁，因为自己的哥哥在第一次约会后，给这位Lehnsherr先生打了个高分。  
可惜Raven不在。  
Charles回复Erik：晚安，我的朋友。  
Logan和Scott打赌，今天他们肯定得有一个人帮Charles签收他的玫瑰，然后在半个小时后再目睹Charles扔掉那束可怜的花，这取决于Lehnsherr先生今天打算在第几节课送花来。  
Charles一打开办公室的门，就看到自己的桌子上又放着一大束红玫瑰。谢天谢地，今天终于没有压在他待批改的论文上。从他们结束了约会到现在，Erik一共给他打了六个电话，发了十一条短信，送了三束蠢爆了的花。  
“Hey，看看谁来了。”Logan丢下他的钢笔，转身看着走进办公室的Charles，“我们的Princess Xavier！你的小王子今天又送来了玫瑰花，Scott帮你签收的。”  
“闭嘴Logan，不要叫我那个名字，不然我就把你写给Scott的情书放到推特上去。”Charles恨这个绰号，Logan的文化水平不足以支撑他取出什么让人拍案叫好的绰号来。  
“你今天还要扔吗？”Logan问。  
“你想拿回家做玫瑰鲜花饼也可以。”Charles非常大方。  
“这个玫瑰很贵的，好像还是进口的。”Logan看了看那硕大的花头，在心里迅速估了个价，“Erik真有钱，大写加粗的土豪，Charles，你这是傍上大款了。”  
“是嘛。”Charles对着Logan笑了一下，他转身拿起那束花，抽出里面的卡片放到一边后把花丢到了另外一张空桌子上，然后把自己的讲义放在了刚才放花的那个位置。  
放好书后，Charles拿出了手机，走出办公室好像是去打电话。Logan猜他是打给Erik的，也许是让他不要继续送这些又贵又不好吃的花了。  
挂断电话回到办公室的Charles看起来心情不错，他打开笔记本，开始备课，Logan摸了摸鼻子，没有继续打扰他。下午五点三十六分，他放在一边的手机收到了一条短信：任务完成。  
Charles看过短信后，满意地把手机放回原位。他闭上眼睛想象了一下Erik的表情，觉得心里舒畅多了。


	6. Chapter 6

Emma抱着一大束玫瑰花走向Erik的办公室，她礼貌地敲了敲门：“Mr.Lehnsherr，有你的花。”  
“花？”Erik抬起头，他看着Emma怀里那束恶俗的红玫瑰皱了皱眉头，“不是早就说过了吗，有花送来就拿出去丢了。”  
“送花的人署名Charles。”穿着白色筒裙的女秘书补充了一句，Erik在听到这个名字后立马丢下了他手里的钢笔。在他利落地站起身打算绕过那张宽大的办公桌把玫瑰接过来时，Emma却故意问道：“只是把花丢了，那么花里的卡片需要留下来吗？”  
“花和卡片都留下，你去帮我找个花瓶来。”Erik接过那束红得让他尴尬的玫瑰，他和这种花真是太不相衬了。在他看来，这种漂亮的鲜花，就应该配Charles那样的美人。不过鉴于玫瑰是常常被情人用来示爱的东西，Erik还是毫不掩饰他收到这个礼物的愉快，在对Emma下命令时还附送了一个露出大部分牙齿的鲨鱼一般的笑脸。  
那些玫瑰实在太多了，Emma抱上楼的时候觉得胳膊都要被花枝压断了。那些还带着水汽的硕大的花朵里散发的香味弥漫在电梯里，Emma觉得自己的头发和衣服上都沾满了玫瑰的味道。  
她花了半个小时，在公司里找到了一个最大的透明的花瓶给Erik送了过去。那个花瓶对于那一大束玫瑰来说还是太小了，只有不到十分之一的花有荣幸留在Erik的办公室里。Erik坐在椅子上翻看着那张卡片，Emma插好了花后走过来，上面除了一句“给Erik”外并没有什么值得推敲的句子，但Erik已经看了足足有一分钟之久。  
“这就是你花钱从财务部的那个小姑娘Raven手里买回来的男朋友？”Emma问。  
Erik对Emma的说法很不满，他放下那张像是镀了一层金一样闪亮的小卡片，抬头怒视着Emma：“Charles不是我花钱买来的。”  
“你用一张支票赶走了他的女朋友，然后趁虚而入，这和买来的没什么区别。”Emma毫不退让地指出这个Erik不愿提起的事实，“不过看样子你们相处的还不错。”  
“如你所见。”Erik不喜欢玫瑰花，却对眼前这束玫瑰相当满意。因为它是Charles送的，在Erik看来，那代表了Charles对他火热的爱意。  
Emma指了指那抹办公室里唯一的亮色，继续挑衅今天心情颇好的Erik：“说真的，Erik，你的这位叫做Charles的小甜心的品味和你一样烂。我第一次看到omega送这种礼物给alpha，你是不是教了他什么奇怪的东西？”  
“首先，Emma，你得明白一件事。”Erik不打算回应这个无聊女人的挑衅，“Charles是个alpha。”  
“alpha？”Emma的眼睛睁大了，嘴巴也微微张开，露出一个吃惊表情。她以为像Erik这种保守的alpha对时下越来越流行的双A完全没有兴趣呢。  
Erik回应了她一个挑眉。  
“如果对方是个alpha的话，送这样的礼物好像也没什么不对。这花看起来就不便宜，Charles很爱你。”Emma一边说着Erik想听的话，一边头疼地脑补了一下Charles的样子——身高至少有一米八五，身上的肌肉块像是快要撑破T恤爆出来，粗眉毛，猎鹰似的眼睛……她赶紧打断自己的幻想，这样一个人和Erik耳鬓厮磨的画面实在太吓人了，她必须坚决地拒绝Erik带着他这位高大威猛的alpha先生来参加他们的兄弟会。  
Erik挥了挥手示意Emma可以回到她的工作岗位上去了，Lehnsherr集团每天需要忙的事情太多了，作为总裁的秘书，Emma不应该在工作时间和她的老板大谈私生活。  
办公室的门关上后，Erik没有立刻拿起钢笔继续他没有完成的工作，而是拿过了被冷落的手机。他利落地在已拨电话的列表里找到Charles的号码，按下了接通按钮。  
Charles正在文献库里搜索一份参考用的资料，Erik的名字突兀地随着一阵恨不得震碎他桌上那只价值不菲的玻璃杯的震动，在屏幕上闪动了起来。他把视线从电脑屏幕上暂时移开，抓起了手机。Logan去上课了，空荡荡的办公室里只有他一个人。  
“Erik？”Charles软软的英国口音从听筒里传出来，Erik舒服地往后仰了身子，靠在椅背上，另外一只手拨弄着玫瑰花的花瓣。  
“谢谢你的花。”Erik说，他犹豫了一下，又加了一句，“它们很漂亮。”  
Charles的笑声从电话那端传来，他的反应让Erik有种被拆穿了谎言的尴尬感。好在Charles及时停止了这个，他带着些戏谑地问道：“你喜欢这个礼物吗？”  
Erik停下拨弄花瓣的手：“说真的，我觉得鲜花应该配美人。”  
“我欣赏你的坦率，我的朋友。”Charles并没有生气，他转动转椅，让自己背对着电脑屏幕，“但你怎么知道，你不是我心中的那个美人呢？”  
Erik一下子不知道怎么回答这个问题，他突然想起，Charles也是个alpha，虽然他是个娇小可爱的alpha，但这不代表他会因为收到一束玫瑰花而像那些Erik曾经交往过的omega一样兴奋雀跃，就像Erik在知道那束玫瑰来自Charles之前也本能地排斥把自己和这种鲜花挂钩一样。  
“我很抱歉，Charles。”Erik的心情指数一下子降到了最低，他习惯了和omega交往，并且条件反射似地将那些追omega的招数用在Charles身上。  
“你不需要为这个道歉。”Charles叹了口气，“我并没有讨厌你的礼物，但是相信我，Erik，一束就够了，它已经足以表达你的心意。”  
对话陷入了奇怪的僵局，Erik那边只剩下单调的呼吸声。Charles正犹豫着说点什么结束这通尴尬的电话全身心地投入他的论文中时，Erik突然问他：“你这个周末有时间吗？”  
Charles扭头看了看他的日程安排表：“我周六中午需要回实验室一趟。”  
“晚上呢？”  
“空闲状态。你想约我出去？”  
“有一个酒会。”Erik不确定Charles会不会答应，那封请柬现在就放在他的桌上，他想不到第二个可以邀请的人，“你能和我一起去吗？”  
“抱歉，Erik，我对公司管理商业应酬什么的一窍不通，你也许应该考虑一下其他人。”  
“我只想和你一起去，你是我唯一想邀请的人。”Erik停顿了一下，电话的另外一头没有像刚才那样立刻给出回应，似乎在等待他继续说下去，或是等待他让步放弃，“Charles，如果……”  
“我答应你。”Charles打断了Erik的话，他不想承认自己被Erik那一句“你是我唯一想邀请的人”打动了。Erik用他那带着些轻微德国口音的语调说出的这句咒语，轻易就让Charles改变了主意。  
挂断电话，Charles把脸埋进手掌心，挫败地做了个深呼吸。他为自己抵挡不住Erik的“甜言蜜语”而感到羞愧，同时也为一个美好的周六夜晚要被贡献给无聊的酒会而失落。他又一次拨通了Raven的电话，这次不是为了让Raven回来，他只是单纯地想找人聊聊天。  
可惜Raven的手机还是关机状态，Hank的当然也一样。  
手机被Charles丢回桌上，他抬手将散落到额前的碎发捋到后面，暂时将扰乱他的心的Erik和不省心的Raven都抛在脑后，开始在文献库内寻找自己想要的东西。  
他得快点做完这些，才能保证自己在周六到来之前有时间去选一件新西装。


	7. Chapter 7

Raven说过很多次，蓝色的布料最衬Charles的眼睛，Erik完全同意这个观点。他为Charles选择西装的时候，留意的几乎都是蓝色的布料。Emma陪着Erik看了三个小时西装，期间无数次提醒他下午三点三十分和stark工业有个会议。突然变得过分龟毛的Erik最后选定了三套深浅不同的蓝色西装，分别搭配黑色的宽窄不一的领带。他满意地看着那三套西装想象了一下Charles穿上它们的样子，然后豪气十足地朝着身后的Emma挥手：“刷卡。”  
Emma翻了个白眼，掏出了银行卡递给了导购小姐。  
Charles今天下午没有课，但是他需要去图书馆查点论文需要的资料。等他抱着一厚沓子书从图书馆艰难地迈进办公室时，却发现自己放书的地方堆了三个大盒子。  
“看在上帝的份上！Scott！这些盒子到底是怎么回事？”Charles把手里的书暂时安置在一边的空桌子上，皱着眉头看着那三个碍眼的盒子，“请不要告诉我是Erik Lehnsherr先生送来的。”  
“答对了，加十分。”Logan笑得一脸欠揍，Scott从墨镜后面瞪了他一眼。  
“Mr.Lehnsherr刚才来过，他本来是要等你的，不过我告诉他你可能四点之前都不会回来，他就先离开了。”Scott递给Charles一张折叠好的纸，“这是他要我转交给你的信。”  
气呼呼的Charles接过那封勉强算得上是信的东西，打开，Erik的字迹和他的人一样狂放，他差点认不出来。  
“亲爱的Charles，你能陪我参加那场无聊的酒会真是太好了。为了避免你在选择服装上浪费时间和精力，同时也为了表达我的感谢，我挑选了这三份礼物，希望你喜欢。 E·L”  
Charles抽动了一下嘴角，那张可怜的纸被他揉成一团捏在掌心。Logan本着看热闹不嫌事大的原则，凑上来非要Charles把三个盒子都打开看看。Charles不用猜都知道里面装着什么，但他没想到堂堂Lehnsherr集团的总裁能闲成这个样子，如果不是专卖店条件有限，他大概打算直接拿一张色卡过去，指着蓝色的那一条，让导购从最浅的给他包到最深的。  
“有钱人。”Logan总结道。  
Charles叹了口气，把盒子恢复了原样。他发了条短信给Erik，问他晚上有没有时间。  
Erik四点二十七分回复Charles：我们可以一起吃晚饭，我去接你。  
Charles回复：我来订餐厅，七点校门口见。  
在键盘上敲下最后一个标点符号后，Charles往后仰了身子，整个人靠在椅背上舒舒服服地伸了个懒腰。他拿起一边的手机看了一眼，六点四十七分，Erik应该快到了。  
穿好衣服，为了那三个该死的盒子，Charles放弃了他的公文包，还好今晚没有什么工作需要带回家完成。他带着那三个盒子走到校门口的时候，第一眼就看到了Erik叼着他的墨镜腿，靠在一辆惹眼的紫色的法拉利上，有意无意地释放着他alpha的荷尔蒙。  
“Charles！”Erik看到他就立刻迎了上来，接过Charles手里的盒子，迫不及待地问：“你喜欢吗？”  
“我非常感谢你的好意，我的朋友。”Charles和Erik把盒子塞进法拉利的后座，他抬起头，用他的蓝眼睛盯着Erik的脸，“但是很抱歉，我不能收下这份礼物。”  
“为什么？”Erik微微睁大了眼睛，“你不喜欢蓝色？我们现在就可以换成黑色，或者红色，紫色，只要你喜欢，什么颜色都可以。”  
“和这个无关，我只是不能收。”Charles轻轻摇了摇头，“谢谢你，Erik，你很贴心，不过我已经选好西装了。”  
Erik早就过了幼稚任性的年纪，听说Charles已经有了合适的衣服，他也不再坚持。绅士地为Charles打开副驾驶座的车门，Erik一边矮身坐进车里，一边问Charles：“我们去哪里吃饭？”  
Charles拿出手机，在地图上点了几下，把导航路线展示给Erik看。  
“这家中餐馆的饺子很好吃。”Charles的蓝眼睛里满满的都是兴奋，他用手指敲了敲屏幕上那个代表目的地的点，向Erik保证：“你一定会喜欢的。”  
Erik并不是很喜欢中餐，他只想凑过去亲亲Charles的脸颊，Charles这幅样子实在是见鬼的可爱。不过Erik拿不准自己的冲动会不会换来Charles的一顿暴打之类的，车内隐隐交融在一起的两股alpha的信息素时刻警醒着Erik，不要用对付omega的那招来对付身边这个可爱的矮个子教授，玫瑰花和那些拙劣的调情手段收获的可能并不是爱情。  
Erik启动了被喷成紫色的法拉利，他用眼角的余光偷偷看着Charles。后者正抬起手整理自己有点乱的头发，衬衫的袖口微微下滑，露出一片不输给白衬衫的皮肤。Erik的目光差点黏在Charles的手腕上，他费了好大的劲儿才把视线收回来集中在面前的路况上。  
Erik连着眨了好几下眼睛，刚才的偷窥让他的眼睛差点抽筋。Charles发现了他的异常，关心地问道：“你的睫毛掉进眼睛里了？”  
“不，没有。”Erik停止连续眨眼的动作，趁着红灯等待的间隙，转过头对着Charles露出一个练习了多次的，并没有那么吓人的笑容，“我只是觉得眼睛有点干涩。”  
还好Charles没有追问Erik原因，否则Erik真的不知道如何将“我刚才太过专注意淫你的手腕导致眼睛瞪得有点抽筋”这种话说出口。Charles主动提醒Erik注意不要用眼疲劳，然后传授了几个改善眼部干涩的小窍门，Erik恨不得掏出手机当场把那些对他来说其实并没有什么作用的小窍门录下来。  
Charles说了一路，从如何改善眼部干涩的问题说到决定瞳孔颜色的那些基因是多么的美妙。Erik偶尔提出几个中规中矩的问题，他都会快速给出最佳答案。车停在中餐馆的停车场时，Charles才像是突然醒悟了一般，有些不好意思地对着Erik笑了笑：“真是抱歉，Erik，你应该也发现了，我的话有点多。有时候甚至不会注意到你想不想听，就会自顾自地说上一大堆。”  
“这没什么，Charles。”Erik伸出手，搭在Charles随意地压在座椅边缘的手背上。他借着这个机会感受了久违的Charles的皮肤的温度和触感，激动地想抱着Charles在车顶上转圈圈。不过堂堂Lehnsherr集团的总裁才不会这么不稳重，他心里欢天喜地唱着歌，脸上却平静得像是Charles欠他一个亿一样。  
“我喜欢听你说话。”Erik轻轻捏了捏Charles的手后，才恋恋不舍地收回自己的手。Charles抿起嘴露出一个和刚才截然不同的笑来，他的愉悦毫不掩饰地写在那双美丽的蓝色眸子里。两个人肩并肩走进中餐馆的大门时，Erik听到Charles对他说：“谢谢你。”  
天杀的，Erik真想一把搂过Charles的肩膀，在他脑门上狠狠亲一口。


	8. Chapter 8

中餐馆里人并不多，但是Charles还是体贴地订了包间。和几天前那顿沉默的晚餐相比，今天的气氛好了不只一星半点。他们聊到了自己的生活，Erik说起自己其实是个德裔犹太人时，Charles的眼睛一下子亮了起来。  
“我读遗传学博士时的导师和你一样都是德裔犹太人，他绝对是我见过的最严谨也是最博学的教授。”Charles的语气中充满对Erik的德国犹太血统的赞赏，灯光下，他似乎是无意识地伸出舌头舔了舔自己的嘴唇，继续补充道：“他给了我很大的帮助，我从此爱上了聪明正经的德裔犹太人。”  
“你是英国人？”Erik问。  
“显而易见，虽然我十岁的时候就到美国来了，但我的口音总能轻易出卖我。”Charles笑着夹起一个饺子，“你大学是学……”  
“学物理的。”Erik接过话，“和你不一样，我高中时生物一塌糊涂。”  
“真是可惜。”Charles发表了评价，然后把饺子塞进嘴巴里，鼓起的脸颊让Erik的指尖发痒。为了掩饰自己的意图，Erik也赶紧拿起了筷子。他不太会用这奇怪的餐具，饺子咕噜噜滚到了Charles那边。  
“抱歉。”从Erik手里逃脱的饺子差点跳到Charles的衣服上，Erik觉得自己的表现糟糕透了，Charles以后说到德裔犹太人时，除了夸赞那位严谨博学的遗传学教授，大概也不会忘记提起差点把饺子丢到他身上的蠢货Lehnsherr，这让Erik亦喜亦忧。  
“该说抱歉的是我，我的朋友。”Charles的态度令人意外，他居然认为这是他的错，“我应该考虑到中餐的餐具不是每个人能适应的，比如Raven，她恨死了筷子。”  
哦，他又提到了那个该死的前女友Raven。  
Erik差点折断手里的筷子。  
他迅速地将话题转移开，Erik提起了他们周六的约会，Charles又一次舔了舔他那红得过分的嘴唇，然后打趣道：“我也许会把一整杯香槟全都倒在你的合作伙伴身上，要知道，Erik，我在社交场合就像个灾难。”  
“我会做你的超级英雄。”Erik举起手边的杯子，虽然里面装着柠檬水，但Charles还是很愉快地和他碰了一下。  
“如果能早点脱身，最近有一部电影很不错，也许我们可以一起去看看？”Charles向Erik发出了一个约会的邀请，Erik本应该立刻答应下来，可他没有十足的把握能够逃出那个可怕的酒会还不被Emma念死。他该死的只能干巴巴地挤出一句：“我很想和你一起看电影，Charles，但周六的晚上恐怕不能。”  
失望在Charles蓝色的眼睛中一闪而过，Erik捕捉到了。他下意识地想要挽回：“我们也许可以把这个约会推迟到周日的下午？”  
Charles笑了起来：“那再好不过了。”  
度过了一个美好的周四夜晚的Erik第二天心情愉悦的有点过分，Emma和他核对今天的行程时，Erik破天荒的没有对两场应酬表示反感。Emma合上文件夹打算离开，Erik却突然叫住她，递给她一张纸，要求Emma把上面写的东西买好送到Charles的学校去。  
Emma看了看那张纸，毫不掩饰她的鄙夷：“你这种喜欢送交往对象贵重礼物的毛病什么时候才能改掉？”  
“我有钱，我乐意。”Erik啪地翻开文件夹，“Charles需要一只手表来搭配他的西装。”  
“那是你觉得他需要。”Emma不打算继续劝她固执的暴发户老板，Erik不太懂得这么表达自己的喜欢，他在金钱物质方面大方的让很多omega心折，但这招对这位让Erik一见钟情的alpha好像没有什么用。  
Charles这次很爽快的就收下了礼物，Emma有些吃惊。不过下午时分Charles差人留在前台的那个包装精美的盒子换来了Emma一个了然的笑脸，她将盒子递给Erik的时候不忘了调侃一句：“你的alpha也许送了一枚戒指给你，借此宣告你是他的，鉴于你们不能标记彼此。”  
“停止你这种论调，Emma。”Erik把盒子抢过去，他的眉头皱在一起，显然不太喜欢Emma对Charles的称呼，“我和Charles之间是单纯的基于爱情的互相吸引，和那些无聊的alpha、omega的信息素没有关系。”  
他边说话，边迫不及待地打开了那个盒子。深黑色丝绒质地的盒子比一般放戒指的那种要稍大一些，里面静静地躺着一对——袖扣。  
哦，袖扣。  
Erik的眉毛抽搐了两下，袖扣上还留着崭新的小小的价牌，数字比Charles早上收到的那只手表多出一个零。  
Emma露出一个幸灾乐祸的表情。  
Erik最后还是决定戴着Charles送的这对袖扣出席周六的酒会，虽然Charles用这个嘲讽了他的暴发户行径，但不能否认的是，这对袖扣确实和Erik非常相称。  
他们约好了下午六点在Charles的公寓楼下见面，Charles扣好表带，抬起手腕看了一眼时间，正好六点。放在茶几上的手机轻轻震动了起来，Charles把它和钥匙一起抓起来放进兜里，带上门朝着电梯走去。  
Erik等在一楼的大厅里，他的眼睛在电梯门打开时微微睁大，嘴角也控制不住地上扬。Charles并没有选择蓝色系的西装，他穿着颇为正式的套装，黑色的布料因为独特的裁剪方式显得非常修身，与之搭配的淡蓝色衬衣将他那双奇妙的蓝眼睛衬托得像是糅合了星辰的璀璨和大海的湛蓝的宝石。  
“Erik，晚上好。”Charles先向他打招呼，Erik站在原地，Charles很自然地走上前来，“你今晚看上去很不一样。”  
“哪里不一样？”Erik问道，Charles离他很近，他能闻到Charles身上淡淡的柑橘的味道。Erik猜这大概是Charles的香水，柑橘的香味完全掩盖了他略有些不合群的信息素，这样的贴心令Erik有些感动。  
“你的西装很棒，还有领带夹。”Charles看着Erik的黑色领带上看着那个精巧的金属，目光自然而然滑到他的袖口，那颗黑色的带着碎钻的袖扣正凌厉地反射着周遭的光。  
“我以为你会更喜欢你送给我的礼物。”  
司机替他们打开车门，Charles从右边矮身坐进来，膝盖自然而染地和Erik靠在一起。  
酒会举行的地点距离Charles的公寓不算远，Erik还没来得及把他和恶魔女秘书Emma第一次见面的故事讲完，车就停了下来。Charles没有像女伴那样挽着Erik的胳膊，Erik也没有期待过这个。他们只是肩并着肩，连手指都没有碰到一起，却散发着异常合拍的近乎于结合伴侣的气场。  
作为当事人的Charles和Erik都没有察觉到这一点，花花公子Tony Stark却直截了当地问Erik是不是标记了Charles。在得到Charles是个alpha的答案后，Tony不可置信地挑眉盯着Charles看了足足一分钟，直到Charles找了个借口远离了那个圈子。  
他最恨这种无聊的社交场合，Tony的眼神像是要看穿他剥光他一般，让Charles不舒服极了。他端着一杯酒找了个人少一些的地方坐了下来，盘算着还要多久告辞才不算失礼。  
Emma因为项链出了些问题来得有些晚了，她一进门就着急寻找Erik的身影，不过令她失望的是，Erik正在和stark工业的CEO聊得风生水起。  
她迅速地环视了一圈会场，除了Steve，没有发现她想象中的能够被Erik一见钟情的肌肉雄壮的alpha。Emma为自己的迟到懊悔了三秒，也许那个家伙已经因为受不了这样的场合躲到别的什么地方去了。  
Shaw也有必要的应酬，Emma用她涂了红色指甲油的手指抓着一杯香槟，不死心地继续寻找目标。徒劳的又看了一圈，Emma发现她上次在集团停车场里见到的那个信息素奇怪的alpha美人坐在一个偏僻角落的沙发上，正看着Erik的方向发呆。  
“Hi，甜心，你叫什么名字？”Emma走了过去，毫不客气地坐在他身边的位置，手指攀上他的肩膀。冲入鼻腔的是淡淡的温柔的柑橘香，那不太招人喜欢的信息素被隐藏的干干净净。  
Charles在Emma的手搭上他的肩膀时才猛地回过神来，他收起被吓了一跳的表情，转过脸，一边拉开自己和她的距离，一边对着身边这位有些眼熟的omega美女勾起了唇角，即便他闻得到这个omega是被标记过的：“我是Charles，Charles Xavier，这位……”  
“Emma Foster。”美女也笑了起来，虽然笑得有点僵硬，“你可以叫我Emma，我是Erik的秘书。”


	9. Chapter 9

Charles露出个恍然大悟的表情：“我听Erik提起过你。”  
“他肯定不会说我什么好话。”Shaw在不远处朝着Emma招了招手，Emma俯身在Charles脸上亲了一下才起身，“很开心认识你，Charles Xavier。”  
Charles不明白Emma为什么在他的姓氏上加了奇怪的重音，送走Erik的女秘书后，他喝光了酒将酒杯放进一边的托盘里，艰难地从人群里挤了出去，在外面的大露台上为自己找到了一席安静的地方。  
酒会是在二楼的大厅举办的，下方有个很大的游泳池。Charles趴在栏杆上，半个身子探出去，任由微凉的晚风亲吻他泛红的双颊。泳池的水在灯光下泛着奇异的蓝色，Charles有些微醺，他闭上眼，想了起Raven，想起Raven一度想在她的卧室下方的那个小花园里修建一个类似的游泳池。  
那是Raven十六岁时的突发奇想，现在的她不知道正在哪个国家和Hank享受二人世界。Charles开始怀疑自己对Raven的保护是不是有些过度，不然他乖巧的妹妹为什么像是拼了命的要从他身边逃离。  
开门声音打断了Charles的胡思乱想，Erik推开连接露台和大厅的那扇门，朝着Charles走来。他的身上带着淡淡的不讨人厌的酒精味，和他好闻的信息素混在一起，让Charles几乎是立刻睁开眼从栏杆上弹了起来。  
“一猜你就躲在这。”Erik的指间夹着还未点燃的香烟，他在距离Charles不到一步的地方停了下来，低下头点燃那支烟，然后深深地吸了一口。月光、星光和灯光下，Charles借着酒劲，有些着迷地看着Erik。看着他吸烟时短暂深陷的两颊，看着他奇妙的介于灰绿和灰蓝之间的眼睛。稀薄的烟雾在他们之间弥漫开来，Charles的蓝眼睛藏在那些苍白的雾气后，Erik惊叹于那抹蓝的若隐若现的美。  
“我总是搞不定这种社交场合。”Charles半真半假地说着，他强迫自己把目光从Erik的脸移动到二人头顶上方的星空上去，“生意方面，我一窍不通。”  
“但你还是愿意陪我来。”气氛很好，Erik深情款款地注视着Charles，求偶的本能促使他下意识地开始小范围地释放alpha的信息素。  
Charles没有像他想象中的那样，用同样的alpha信息素与他对抗。事实上，距离Charles上次注射Hank给他的药，已经过去了大半个月。Hank和Raven“私奔”之前并没有来得及给Charles留下备用的药剂，虽然Charles很有前瞻性地在来酒会之前给自己注射了一支抑制剂，但那只在一定的范围内奏效，也不能让他闻上去像个alpha。  
在Erik的信息素的侵略下，Charles背靠着栏杆觉得腿有些发软。他用牙齿使劲地咬着下嘴唇让自己保持清醒，努力找出个合适的理由逃离这个被Erik的信息素充斥的空间，最好能逃回家去，他隐约觉得自己的身体有些不太对劲。  
“Charles？”Erik见他没有回应自己，有些担心地将香烟在一边的烟灰缸里熄灭，侧过身看着Charles泛红的脸。  
“我没事。”Charles迅速地回答，他的手抓着栏杆，往相反的方向移动了一下。Erik皱起眉，夜风卷着Charles身上好闻的柑橘香扑面而来，其中裹夹着淡的几乎可以忽略的omega的信息素。Erik敏锐地捕捉到了有些熟悉的甜香，他往后退了一步，转头环视了四周，并没有发现第三个人靠近他们，刚才那似有似无的信息素像是他的幻觉，转眼就没了踪影。  
“Erik？”Charles叫了他的名字，有些发愣的Erik回过神，眼前因为酒精脸颊泛着红晕的Charles正用他的漂亮的蓝眼睛注视着Erik，那温和的眼神让Erik产生了一种莫名的负罪感。他不知道Charles是不是也察觉到了刚才的omega信息素，但Erik无法原谅自己，他因为一个不知名的omega的信息素有点硬了，这对Charles太不公平了。  
“对不起，Charles。”Erik下意识地向面前的这个娇小的alpha道歉，他像是急于证明自己对Charles的感情，急于将刚才的那个插曲抹去。Charles有些软绵绵地笑了笑，他躲在灯光照不到的地方，整个人都靠在栏杆上，伸出舌头舔了舔红得过分的嘴唇，散落在额前的碎发被汗水打湿贴在额头上。  
“我不知道你在为什么而道歉，我的朋友。”Charles强迫自己的逻辑思维不被逐渐失控的本能所影响，他得在五分钟之内离开这个酒店，十五分钟内赶回家去给自己再来上两针，不然该死的发情期一定会要了他的命。而且，现在有个超棒的alpha就在距离他不到三步的地方，Charles不敢保证自己能抗拒Erik的诱惑，即便Erik什么都不做。  
所以他想出了一个蹩脚的借口：“该说抱歉的是我，Erik。我得先走了，我忘记了，今晚要去机场接Raven。”  
“Raven？！”Erik听到这个名字，像是被一桶冰水兜头浇了个透。他抿紧了嘴唇，眉头也皱了起来，很不开心地盯着Charles，“但是酒会还没有结束。”  
Charles从Erik的眼睛里读到了愤怒，他猜测对方大概是不满自己的提前离开。但他无暇顾及这些了，即便很清楚自己会惹怒Erik，Charles也非走不可。比起Erik生气，他更怕自己在Erik面前失态。  
就像Raven说的，Charles是个心理偏向alpha的omega。  
“我真的很抱歉，Erik，可我必须要走了。”  
Erik表示自己可以派人去接Raven，却遭到了Charles的拒绝。Charles不理会他的挽留，只想着怎么早点回到家。他把Erik独自丢在露台上，小心翼翼地避开有alpha的人群，迅速地离开了会场。Emma看到了Charles有些仓皇的背影，她暂时离开Shaw，找到了露台上的Erik。  
“你的小宝贝跑了。”  
“他去接Raven了。”Erik阴沉着脸，狠狠地吸了一口手里的烟。他念Raven的名字时带着一股子咬牙切齿的味道，Emma噗嗤笑出了声。  
“真遗憾我没有早点过来，错过了你最精彩的表情。”Emma挑起她细细的眉毛，绕着面色不善的Erik走了一圈，“Charles刚才告诉你他要去接Raven的时候，你是不是表觉得心都要碎了？”  
Erik怒道：“关你什么事？”  
Emma没有生气，她还是那副笑眯眯的表情：“我有个好消息。”  
“关于Charles还是Raven？”  
“都有。”  
“什么消息？”Erik问。  
“让我猜猜，你追了Charles这么久，是不是连人家姓什么都不知道？”Emma几乎是在嘲笑Erik了，在商场上精明的要命的Erik被一个刚入职没多久的小姑娘骗的团团转，真是太有意思了。  
听到Emma的问题，Erik才如梦初醒般，想起自己从来没有问过Charles的姓氏。Raven虽然只告诉了他Charles的名字、手机号码和工作地址，但这足以让Erik的玫瑰花计划顺利实施。而他在见到Charles后，也完全忘记了自己应该问问对方的姓氏这件小事。  
看着Erik少见地露出呆滞的表情，Emma几乎想不顾及场合地大声笑出来。这真是本年度最好笑的笑话，她要把这件事告诉兄弟会的所有人。  
“我可怜的Erik。”Emma决定不再折磨他，同时为了感谢Erik提供了这么棒的笑话，回报他一个天大的好消息，“Raven不是你的情敌，她是Charles的妹妹。”  
“妹妹？！”  
“没错。”Emma看到Shaw做了个要她回去的手势，便匆匆补充道，“你的小甜心叫做Charles Xavier。”  
Erik觉得自己被耍了。


	10. Chapter 10

Charles已经记不清他是怎么从兜里摸出钥匙插进钥匙孔还打开那扇门了，汗水将几缕深棕色的发丝狼狈地黏在他的额头和侧颊上，那双漂亮的蓝眼睛没有任何焦距地胡乱在公寓里巡视了一圈，最终将视线定格在客厅电视旁边那个小小的储存药品的小箱子上。他连拖鞋都没有来得及换上，就跌跌撞撞地朝着那个救命的箱子扑了过去。Charles在透明的普通抑制剂和Hank制作的黄色抑制剂中挑出后者，然后撕开一支一次性注射器的包装。  
他的手抖得差点将那个小玻璃瓶掉到地毯上，Erik该死的alpha信息素像个无处不在的鬼魂，缠绕在Charles周围，逼着他提前进入发情期。Charles好不容易把碍事的衬衫的袖子卷起来，用随手拿过的止血带在上臂扎好，然后立刻将针头推进了血管里。金属穿透皮肤和血管的痛感让他混沌一片的大脑出现了片刻的清明，亲眼看着黄色的药剂流入他的血管的那一刻，Charles才稍微松了口气。  
Hank特制的抑制剂比市面上卖的那些见效更快，对身体也没有什么足以致害的副作用，他毫不犹豫地注射了两倍的剂量。Charles解开止血带，有些精疲力尽地仰面躺倒在地毯上，等待着抑制剂发挥作用前这难熬的也是关键的一分钟过去。他每一秒都担心股间会突然涌出要命的液体来，如果发情期在抑制剂生效之前就到来，Charles就惨了。  
闭上眼睛，咬着牙，Charles在心里默数了60秒。他担心的情况并没有发生，倒是衬衫被汗水搞得黏糊糊地贴在身上怪难受的。疲累地睁开眼睛，Charles意料之中地发现自己连挪动一下手指的力气都没有了。他恍惚地看着头顶上的大吊灯周围的那一圈光晕不断地扩大，心里估摸着自己就这样在客厅躺一夜的后果可能是患上重感冒。  
他彻底晕过去之前，好像听见刚才匆忙关上的门响了一声。  
Raven本来打算到Hank家去躲几天，等到Charles周一去上班时再回家。但是没想到他们一下飞机，就接到了Hank妈妈打来的电话，说是要从西雅图飞过来住几天。Raven不得已，只好半夜硬着头皮拖着箱子打开了家门。  
出乎她的意料，客厅的灯大开着，她可怜的哥哥穿着一件乱糟糟的衬衫，躺在打开的药箱旁边。Raven赶紧丢开箱子，三两步来到Charles身边。Charles的脸红得吓人，Raven伸手摸了摸，体温偏高，她不得不翻找体温计看看她亲爱的哥哥是不是又生病了。  
拿过药箱时，Raven发现了Charles丢在一边的注射器和抑制剂的空瓶，她顺手将它们捡起来放在了茶几上，并且打消了寻找体温计的念头。这是Hank的抑制剂唯一的副作用，偶尔使用它的Raven再清楚不过了。看着昏睡过去的哥哥，她是很想帮Charles换件衣服擦洗一下身体什么的，但是经过长途飞行的Raven实在没有什么力气，只能将Charles先拖上床，给他盖好被子让他休息。  
Raven走出Charles卧室，弯下腰捡起Charles进门时丢在地毯上的西装外套。她起身的动作有点猛，Charles的手机从兜里滑出来掉在了地板上，嗡地震动了一下，跳出了一条新短信，来自Erik Lehnsherr。  
[Hi，Charles，酒会已经结束了，谢谢你今天陪我出席。顺便一提，你接到Raven了吗？]  
Raven看到自己的名字时嘴角忍不住抽搐了一下，她这一路上只想着怎么跟Charles解释自己和Hank消失了一个多星期的这件事，完全忘记了她还为了旅游资金卖了自己的亲哥哥还无故旷工好几天。  
抓起Charles的手机丢到茶几上，Raven一边往浴室走，一边考虑Charles还有什么可供她出卖给Erik的小秘密。  
Raven想了半天，只想到了一件事。她把自己泡在温热的水里，皱着眉头摆出了一副苦瓜脸。那是Charles最大的秘密，只能由Charles本人告诉Erik，Raven无论如何都不会透露半个字的。  
Charles觉得自己好像飘浮在半空中，他能听到Raven和他说话的声音——感谢上帝，Raven完好无损地回来了——但是他动不了。眼皮像是被胶水黏住了，手指上大概也被谁偷偷挂了秤砣。总之Charles实在是太累了，他只清醒了不到一个小时，便又昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。  
Hank被Raven的电话急匆匆叫来这对兄妹的公寓，简单地给Charles做了个检查，顺便帮Charles擦了擦身体，换上睡衣。做好这一切，Hank走出Charles的卧室，看着坐在沙发上的Raven，告诉她：“Charles只是累了。”  
“他平时不会睡这么久。”Raven皱起眉头，看了看哥哥的房门，语气中满是担忧，“会不会是你那个药有问题？”  
Hank突然红了脸，他带着歉意地告诉Raven：“对不起，Raven，我当时走得太匆忙，忘记把那个药给Charles了。”  
“所以说，他已经停药好几天了？”  
Hank点了点头：“他今晚和谁出去了？我闻到了一股陌生的alpha信息素，Charles大概是被那个alpha的信息素影响，差点进入了发情期，才注射了那么多抑制剂。”  
“怪不得他睡了这么久。”Raven叹了口气，“信息素大概是Erik Lehnsherr的……Hank，你确定你给Charles的那个药，除了会让Charles的发情期会有些难熬以外，真的不会有什么其他的副作用吗？”  
Hank摇了摇头：“没有，但是如果他愿意停止使用那个药和这些抑制剂会更好。毕竟药物都是……”  
他没有把话说完，但Raven已经明白Hank的意思了。她也曾经劝过Charles放弃用药物把自己伪装成一个alpha，但固执的Charles根本不听。他不想要一个仅仅爱上他的信息素想操他的alpha，Charles渴望的是一个——用他的话来说，灵魂伴侣。  
Raven只能站在阳台上，吹着夜风，对头顶的星辰祈祷，Erik就是Charles苦苦追寻的真爱。  
周一的早上，Charles还是没什么力气，Raven替他请了一天假，让他好好休息。Charles闻到了Raven身上未被标记的omega的气味，决定暂时放弃她谈一谈的想法。看着Charles吃了一碗玉米粥后，Raven赶紧拿起包出门去上班了。和她同部门的Angel在她关机的时候给她打了24个电话，发了33条短信，催Raven快点回来上班。Raven已经做好了被Lehnsherr集团解雇的准备，却没想到一进公司，Erik的私人秘书Emma便告诉她，她从今天开始就是Emma的助手了。  
Erik把总裁办公室外间空置了大半年的第二张办公桌给Raven留了出来，Raven给他送咖啡进去时，他放下了手中的钢笔，抬起头用那双冷冰冰的灰绿色眸子看着她，然后动了动嘴唇，问：“Charles为什么不回我的短信？”


	11. Chapter 11

Raven的脸色变了一下，她毫无根据地猜测，Erik大概已经知道了她和Charles真正的那层关系。不过Erik看起来并不打算为难她，Raven一边换上一个得体的微笑，一边在心里大喊了一句“Charles万岁”。  
“Charles的手机没电了。”Raven回答道，“他大概忘了充电。”  
“我觉得你可以帮他这个忙。”Erik眉头微皱，收不到心上人的短信这件事让他本来就不好的心情变得更加糟糕，他现在像个随时会爆炸的炸药桶，Emma连咖啡都不想给他送就是最好的证据。  
今天是Raven作为总裁秘书助理的第一天，她还不懂得解读Erik的微表情，涉世不深的小姑娘居然顺口回了句：“这可是加班，你打算给我什么好处，Mr.Lehnsherr？”  
“如果你非得需要点好处才肯做事的话，Raven Xavier小姐，不起诉你诈骗够不够？”  
Raven气呼呼地从总裁办公室走出来时，Emma坐在外间自己的电脑前正涂着指甲油。她听见高跟鞋的声音，抬起头，吹了一口涂得黑漆漆的指甲盖，随口问道：“被Erik威胁了？”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“生气时的Erik Lehnsherr是非常可怕的，更何况是你先骗他在先。我和Erik认识了这么多年，你是除了Shaw以外，第一个敢骗他，还成功了的人。”Emma对着Raven扯出一个冷冷的笑，“感谢你的哥哥吧，Erik的律师可是纽约最厉害的。”  
“所以Erik到底为什么会突然看上了Charles？”Raven终于找到个机会，把藏在心里一个多星期的疑问说了出来。她本以为以Emma和Erik的关系，一定能告诉她一点内幕消息。谁知道Emma摇了摇头，露出一个爱莫能助的表情来。  
“不知道。”Emma难得这么诚实，“有一天晚上，他突然打电话给我，说喜欢上了别人的男朋友。顺便一提，那个人就是你。”  
Charles又一次从昏睡中醒来，他试着移动了一下自己的腿，发现被药剂抽空的力气已经恢复了大半。Raven体贴地在床头放了一个装满了温水的保温杯，Charles把放在保温杯旁的药和水一起吞下后，用脚摸索着不知道被丢到哪去了的拖鞋。  
公寓里此刻只有Charles一个人，Raven卧室的门半掩着，他路过时看到了那个大张着嘴巴的深蓝色箱子，Raven的白裙子被吐出了一半，正无精打采地耷拉在地上，昭示着主人离开时的匆忙。  
玉米粥还冒着热气，Charles端着碗坐在沙发上，补充着能量。放在茶几上的手机垂死挣扎般在玻璃上用微小地幅度转着圈，发出嗡嗡的震动声。Charles垂下睫毛向它看去，屏幕上疯狂跳跃的闹钟提醒他今天是个周一，他本该结束午休准备下午的第一堂课。  
闹钟在Charles的手指摸到手机时停了下来，Charles用力地按了两下电源键才发现它没电了。接通了手机的电源，他将盛过玉米粥的碗和勺子拿到厨房洗干净后发现手机上有几条未读短信，和两通电话留言。  
他先打开了最新的一条留言，是Logan：“Charles，听说你生病了。希望你能呆在家好好养病，我和Scott下午去看你，有什么想吃的东西可以留言给我。”  
“太夸张了，Logan，我好得很，你们有时间去约会吧。”Charles给他留了言，希望Logan和Scott能打消这个念头。做完这件事，他才打开了那条一天前的语音消息。  
“Charles，是我，Erik。你一直没有回我的短信，我很担心你。”熟悉的嗓音带着困倦的黯哑，留言的时间是周日的凌晨三点十九分，Erik可能是失眠了，“不管怎么样，收到这个记得回复我好吗？”  
Charles查看了短信的收件箱，三条来自Erik，剩下两条是Hank发来的。后者先是为他和Raven消失了一周的事向Charles道歉并且保证他绝对不会在结婚前标记Raven，接着在第二条里，Hank问Charles明天有没有时间，他希望Charles能到他的研究所来一趟。  
Charles回复Hank：恐怕我得把这次见面推到周末了，我这周很忙。另外，Hank，你能在今天接Raven下班时把我的药给她吗？  
Hank没有立刻回复Charles，一个人安安全全呆在家里的Charles也并不着急拿到那个药。他窝在沙发上，暂时断开了手机的充电器，拨了个电话给等了他两天的Erik。等待接听的提示音响过两下，Erik的声音便从听筒里传了出来。  
“Charles？”Erik听起来心情不错，他的语气甚至带着点小小的惊讶，好像这通来自Charles的电话是一个期待已久的惊喜，“谢天谢地，你终于记得给你的手机充电了。”  
“抱歉，我的朋友，因为我的疏忽让你担心了。”Charles想象着那双漂亮的灰绿色眼睛，不由自主地勾起了唇角，“Raven已经回家了，你的酒会怎么样？”  
“和往常没什么两样，你走之后我就呆在阳台上看星星。。”Erik回答，他低下头翻看着PAD上Emma提供的Charles Xavier教授的课表，随口问了一句：“晚上要不要一起吃晚饭？我还欠你一场电影，我想我们今晚可以完成这个……约会？”  
他用不太确定的语气说出了那个单词，Charles轻轻笑了一声：“没错，约会。”  
纽约大学里喜欢Charles的男男女女都知道，Xavier教授从不约会。但是为了这位性感的迷人的、被Raven贴上了性冷淡标签的德国男人，Charles却一而再再而三地破了例。  
“你喜欢泰国菜吗？”Erik立刻着手预定位置，还打开了今晚电影院的放映表。他在大脑里迅速地将可以选择的餐厅和适合情侣约会观看的热映影片的名字过了一遍时，Charles却泼了他一盆冷水。  
“我不挑食。”Charles这样说道，“但抱歉Erik，今天不行。”  
“为什么？”电话那端的人下意识地追问了一句，眉头拧在了一起。Erik右手握着手机，左手拿着钢笔，差点把Emma刚送来的报表戳出一个洞来。  
“我……生病了。”Charles半真半假地给出一个答案，“我们最好把时间定在下个星期，我想在周末前完成我手里的项目，所以往后几天会比较忙。”  
Erik压根没有听清Charles后半句说了什么，他这次真的把那份报表戳了个洞，蓝色的墨水在白色的纸张上晕成一滩难看的污渍。Emma听见办公室里传出人撞到桌子的闷响声，接着内线电话就响了。  
“Raven Xavier，让她进来。”  
Raven不情愿地迈进办公室的门，Erik还是保持着早上那副全世界都欠他钱的模样。他一手捏着手机，一手压在桌面上，焦躁不安全都写在脸上，可惜Raven读不出来。  
“Charles生病了？”  
Raven愣了一下，想到Charles这两天躺在床上半死不活的样子，好像和生病也没有什么区别，于是点了点头。  
“你为什么不早点告诉我！”Erik发怒了，他站起身来就要往外出走。  
Raven一把拦住他：“你这是要去干嘛？看Charles？”  
“当然。”Erik停下来，看了一眼Raven后又补了一句，“Charles究竟生了什么病？”为什么坚决不肯让自己去探望他？  
被你这个该死的alpha的信息素差点搞到发情期了！Raven在心里对着Erik翻了个白眼，硬着头皮帮Charles圆这个谎。  
“小感冒，小感冒。”Raven干笑着把Erik往椅子的方向推，“Emma小姐说您得看完这些报表才能下班，Mr.Lehnsherr。”  
然后她丢下打算用眉头夹死蚊子的Erik，逃回了座位上。  
Emma被市场部的人叫走了，Raven听着总裁办公室没有其他动静，就放心地端着杯子去了茶水间。等她回来的时候，看到Emma正对着办公室的门大发脾气。  
“该死的Erik！”Emma甩了甩她淡金色的卷发，黑色的高跟鞋跺地板的声音很刺耳。Raven走过去，放下杯子，问Emma发生什么了。  
“五分钟前！就在你在茶水间和财务部的那个姑娘聊天的时候，Erik那个混蛋把报表扔给我后连明天的行程都没有确认就提前给自己下班了！”  
Raven脑子里嗡地一声炸开，她没有安慰几乎想把总裁办公室的雕花门撕碎的Emma，而是立刻扑回自己的位置，抓起手机就给Charles打电话。  
不幸的是，Charles的手机始终都无人接听。


	12. Chapter 12

Erik按响Charles公寓的门铃时，Charles刚从浴室走出来。他用一条浅蓝色的大毛巾揉着还在滴水的棕色卷发，踩着拖鞋走向那扇正在发出刺耳叫声的门。松松垮垮套在他身上的浴袍随着Charles迈出的步子微微敞开，露出半个还泛着浅粉的胸膛。  
他的公寓很少有人拜访，拖安保森严的福，也甚少有买保险搞推销的找上门来。Charles洗澡前收到Logan的短信，那家伙坚持要和Scott来看他。下意识地认为门外正在拼命按门铃的人是Logan，Charles没什么戒心地打开了门。  
浅蓝的毛巾带着湿气，将Charles整个脑袋罩在里面。隔着不到一步的距离，Erik看不见他的脸，只看到半敞的浴袍里那一片白得晃眼的皮肤。有几分熟悉的甜美的omega信息素扑面而来，不浓烈，却足以令Erik的心猛地沉了下去。  
Charles在察觉到Erik的信息素时有些慌了手脚，头顶的毛巾被他不小心掉在了地上。出于一个未被标记的omega的本能，Charles往后退了一大步，在自己和傻站在门口的Erik之间留出一段安全距离来。周六的晚上过量注射的抑制剂正在Charles的血液里循环代谢，在Erik不刻意释放信息素的情况下，Charles相信自己应该能撑过几个小时。  
“没想到我会来？”Erik努力忽略信息素，他露出个笑脸，那排整齐的牙齿令Charles不能控制地联想到了鲨鱼。作为一个遗传学教授，Charles对这个地球上的大部分生物感到着迷，唯独鲨鱼是个例外，这位海洋霸主和它的利齿总能让Charles寒毛直竖，他恐惧鲨鱼，胜过Raven最怕的幽灵。  
好在Erik及时将他的牙齿收了回去，Charles定了定神，露出平时和Erik相处时那种轻松的表情来，他指了指沙发，示意Erik可以坐下。  
“你想喝什么？我这里有果汁，啤酒，还有速溶咖啡和矿泉水。”  
“矿泉水就可以。”  
Charles背对着Erik在冰箱里翻找着Erik想要的矿泉水，他一手拿开摆在前面的蓝莓汁，一手把自己敞开的浴袍衣襟拽回了原位。别以为他没发现，Erik从进门开始就盯着他的胸口看，那双灰绿色的眼睛简直在发光，Charles总有种不好的预感。  
将那瓶还带着水雾的矿泉水放在Erik面前，Charles没有选择Erik身边的位置，而是坐在了距离他最远的那张沙发上。Erik抬眼看着他，湿漉漉的棕色卷发软软地搭在Charles的额前，洗澡时蒸出的那抹粉色已经不见了踪影，Charles的脸在阳光下带着些病态的苍白，唇上的那抹红色也黯淡了不少。配上那双蓝得一如既往的大眼睛和胡茬，Erik觉得Charles这哪里像是小感冒，说大病初愈都不为过。  
他有些紧张地问：“你真的只是感冒了？”  
Charles愣了一下，他不记得自己什么时候跟Erik说过他感冒了。过多的睡眠让Charles的脑子有点转不过弯来，他条件反射地摇了摇头。甚少撒谎的Charles只想用生病做借口搪塞Erik，却忘记充实这个谎言。  
“Raven果然在骗我。”Erik听起来很生气，Raven居然敢一而再再而三地对他说谎，“Charles，你的脸色很不好，你到底生了什么病，需不需要我送你去医院？”  
“我没事，我很好，我已经好了。”Charles赶紧摆摆手，他去医院也只能得到一个滥用抑制剂的诊断结果，这和直接告诉Erik他是个omega有什么区别，“我只是拉肚子，刚才已经吃过药了。”  
Erik没有再坚持，Charles坐在他对面，两个人瞪着眼睛互相看了半天后，Erik突然问了一个让Charles差点从沙发上摔下来的问题。  
“你有女朋友了？”  
“什么？！”Charles的蓝眼睛睁得老大，抛去omega、alpha这个概念，他也对女性没有什么兴趣。正如他幻想过自己未来的另一半会是个英俊如Erik的男性alpha，却从来没想过和法律系的Moria发展什么超越友情的关系，即便她是个不错的女性alpha。  
Charles坚决否认了Erik的说法，他的嘴巴因为惊讶微微张开，Erik再凑近一些就能看到他藏在牙齿后的舌头。略微向前倾身的动作缩短了彼此之间的距离，从刚才Erik进门时就围绕着他的那股omega信息素此时也安安静静地随着空气的流动，一点点钻进Erik的鼻腔里。  
“或者是男朋友？”Erik忍不住补充道，如果不是因为他喜欢着Charles，他几乎都要嫉妒眼前的人了。Erik一直在努力确认房间里的omega信息素的来源，却意外地发现，那股甜美的香味是从Charles的身上传来的。  
他的Charles和某个不知名的omega睡过了，还染了一身那讨厌的味道。Erik紧紧咬着牙齿，他发誓，他要从Charles嘴里，或者Raven嘴里问出那个该死的omega的名字，然后把他撕碎丢到海里去喂鲨鱼。  
“男朋友女朋友都没有。”Charles不明白Erik为什么要问这个，也许是Raven又在Erik面前胡说八道了什么，“Erik，我的朋友，我是个货真价实的单身汉。在你之前，我已经很多年没有和任何人约过会了。”  
Charles说的话句句属实，Erik却一脸疑惑地皱起了眉。  
“也许我无权过问这个，但Charles，看在这几次约会的份上，你跟我说实话，如果不是固定的恋爱关系的话，你是和哪个omega过了一夜吗？”  
Charles的脑袋里出现了第二次短暂的空白。  
他忘记了自己的信息素会随着抑制剂的代谢逐渐外溢这件事，就这样大喇喇地坐在一个嗅觉正常的alpha的对面。  
“我家里就有个omega。”Charles终于找回了他的声音，不擅长撒谎的Charles嘴里冒出的每一个单词都生硬的没有半点可信度，“Raven一直在照顾我，你闻到的是她的信息素。”  
听完Charles的话后，Erik的脸色难看到了极点。他像是被谁当面甩了一巴掌，灰绿的眸子结了冰，冷冷地注视着对面的人。  
“你撒谎。”他毫不犹豫地拆穿了Charles，“Raven的信息素不是这个味道。”  
“你怎么知道？”Charles一下子站了起来，他冲到Erik面前，不顾安全距离，揪着Erik的领子，怒视着他，“你对我妹妹做了什么？！”  
“我对你妹妹没兴趣。”Erik几乎要被Charles身上传来的信息素溺毙了感官，他在自己丧失理智将Charles当做omega强暴前一把推开Charles，Charles的腿撞在了茶几上，发出一声闷响。  
“你们两个骗子。”Erik的语气里再也寻不见平时的温柔，“Charles Xavier，如果你想要我的钱，可以直说，不需要和你妹妹合谋用这种下流的手段来骗我。”  
“我和我妹妹合谋骗你的钱？”Charles抬起眼睛，有些受伤地看着Erik。任Charles如何聪慧，也想不到自己这么久以来唯一一次动情，会被对方这样看轻。他咬着牙站直身体，刚才被茶几撞到的地方疼得要命，不过此刻他和Erik都不想在乎这个。  
“你故意在停车场勾引我，让我误以为你是Raven的男朋友。”Erik的脑袋被信息素搅得一团糟，他逻辑尽失地开始胡乱猜测，指责Charles，“Raven从我这里得到了一张数额不小的支票后，假装和你分手。”  
“支票？”Charles从来没有听Raven说过这件事，面对Erik的指责，他几乎是感到委屈了，“我从来没有见过你的支票。”  
Erik冷笑了一下，他看着Charles的眼神令Charles感到陌生。  
“我该怎么相信你？”Erik问Charles。  
Charles动了动嘴唇，没有发出声音。他只是用那双蓝得令Erik心碎的眼睛一直注视着他，直到Erik落荒而逃。


	13. Chapter 13

Charles的手机始终无人接听，Erik也一直没有回过公司。Raven整个下午都心神不宁，眼皮狂跳。她早早就拿着包等在楼下，Hank的车还没停稳，Raven就拉开车门矮身钻了进来。她一边系安全带，一边催促Hank快点送她回家。  
“这是Charles要的药。”Hank把一支贴了标签的透明液体塞进Raven的手里，它除了瓶子是塑料制成的以外，看上去和普通的抑制剂没什么区别。  
Raven顺手将瓶子丢进包里，对着车顶翻了个白眼：“上帝保佑Charles还用得到吧。”  
“发生什么事了？”Hank紧张了一下，Charles用的抑制剂虽然没有副作用，但是他一次注射两倍的量可不是说着玩的。  
“Erik去找他了。”Raven瘫坐在副驾驶座上，她累得要命，做总裁秘书助理居然比在财务部对着一堆数字算来算去还要累，“Charles没有接我的电话，他说不定已经被Erik标记了。”  
“标记？！”Hank差点在红灯前踩了一脚油门，他转过脸，震惊地看着一脸淡定的Raven，“为什么你老板要标记Charles？”  
“Charles现在是个信息素四溢的刚度过发情期的omega，Erik是个喜欢他喜欢得要死的性功能正常的alpha，不标记难道要盖着被子聊天？”   
“但是……”Hank发动车子，结结巴巴地说，“但是……Charles不是反对婚前性行为吗？”  
“Erik不反对。”  
Raven虽然表面上一副不在乎Charles的安危的样子，事实上从她不断地催促Hank的言语中就能读到她的急躁。车子拐过一个小花坛，还没有停稳在公寓入口前，Raven就心急地打开了车门迈出了步子，却不小心踩在一块小石头上崴了脚。拒绝了Hank查看她的伤势的要求，Raven拎着包，一瘸一拐地消失在了Hank的视线里。  
站在电梯里疼得想掉眼泪，Raven怀疑刚才那一下是不是伤到了骨头。她一边靠在扶手上，一边翻找着包里的钥匙，却发现自己粗心将钥匙忘在了办公桌上。懊恼地站在门口抬手按响了门铃，心里默数着，一分钟之内没人开门她就打算报警了。  
出乎Raven的意料，她才数到十，门就打开了。Charles穿着深蓝色的睡衣站在门口，地上散落着两双拖鞋。他在看见来人是Raven后，勉勉强强地挤出了一个笑脸。  
“又把钥匙弄丢了？”  
“忘在办公室了。”Raven弯腰换掉脚上十厘米的高跟鞋，她努力分辨着空气中残存的信息素，发现家里来过三个人，一位是omega，其余的两位都是alpha。这两个alpha中，肯定有Erik Lehnsherr，而他也绝对是Charles情绪低落的原因。  
“晚饭想吃什么？”  
Charles一边问，一边朝着厨房走去。Raven意外地发现Charles走路的步子有点拖沓，立刻问道：“你的腿怎么了？”  
“撞到了。”Charles轻描淡写地回答。  
“Erik干的？”Raven敏锐地联想到最有嫌疑的人，“他下午来找过你了对吧”  
Charles没有说话，他走向冰箱，问Raven晚上吃通心粉还是意大利面。  
“我现在不想吃饭，除非你把事情跟我说清楚。”Raven脸色不善地捏着Hank给她的药，盯着Charles，“Erik是不是想强暴你？”  
“我的天哪，Raven你在想什么。”Charles关上冰箱的门，朝着他的妹妹走来，“Erik是个alpha，他就算正处在发情期，也不会想要强暴同为alpha的我。”  
“你是个假装自己是alpha的omega，你的信息素会告诉Erik的。”Raven走向沙发，眼睛却还是看着Charles，“跟我说实话，Charles，如果Erik那个混蛋对你做了什么不可饶恕的事，我明天就和Hank去找他算账。”  
Charles露出个无奈的表情，他笑了一下，大概是想安慰Raven，但说实在的，那个笑更像是苦笑。  
“事实上，Erik以为我和哪个omega睡了一夜。”Charles看到了Raven肿起来的脚踝，“你的脚怎么了？”  
“扭了一下。”Raven回答，“所以你的腿……Erik打了你？！”  
“看在上帝的份上，你别这么大声，Raven。他没有，Erik没有打我。”Charles走向药箱，Raven的脚踝需要他。  
Raven疼得呲牙咧嘴，一手揪着沙发上的垫子，眼泪汪汪地快要哭出来。Charles一边帮她揉着伤处，一边唠唠叨叨地嘱咐她要注意安全。他知道自己应该跟Raven谈谈Erik说的关于支票的那件事，但Charles还没想好怎么开口，也许晚饭时是个好时间。  
晚饭吃意大利面，在Raven低头用叉子卷起盘子里淋了酱汁的面时，沉默了许久的Charles突然问她：“你和Hank去欧洲的钱，是Erik给的吗？”  
Raven的手一抖，叉子掉进盘子里，发出清脆的响声。她低垂着头，只用金色的头顶对着Charles。Charles很有耐心地等待着Raven的回答，他刚才已经签好一张支票，只等Raven把金额填上去。  
过了快两分钟，她终于开口：“对不起，Charles，我……我……”  
“这是诈骗你知道吗？”Charles提高了音量，在那一瞬间他看起来非常生气，但他最擅长控制自己的脾气。Raven沉默地点了点头，Charles好像还打算长篇大论地说些什么，可在对上Raven湿漉漉的眼睛时，他又把话都咽了回去。  
Charles放下手中的叉子，说：“你已经成年了，要对自己做的事情负责。你大概不想听到我像小时候那样唠叨你，我也希望你不会再犯同样的错误。支票在我书房的桌子上，你填好金额后拿给Erik。”  
Raven看着他的眼睛点了点头。  
Emma接到Azazel的电话到达地狱火时，看到往日里经常坐在一起的兄弟会成员分成了两拨。以Shaw为首的正在一边打扑克牌，Erik一个人坐在吧台边上，正往嘴里灌着加了冰的伏特加。她抢过Erik手里的酒，冰块撞击着杯壁，发出细微地清脆响声。Erik转过头，抬起脸，恶狠狠地瞪着Emma，语气不善地开口：“还给我。”  
“你不是去找你的Charles了？”  
“别跟我提他。”  
“分手了？”Emma放下酒杯，坐在Erik身边，一手托腮，笑了起来，“我还是第一次见到你因为失恋喝闷酒。”  
“Charles根本就不想和我在一起。”Erik没有醉，那双灰绿色的眼睛却和往日不太一样，Emma就坐在他身边，借着吧台的灯光，Erik的难得一见的脆弱被她尽收眼底。  
“我真不懂你为什么会爱上他，就算你喜欢alpha，Charles Xavier也绝对是不合格的那一类。”  
“我也不知道。”Erik烦躁地抓了两把暗金色的短发，那个满脸雀斑的一直在偷看他们的调酒师给他添了点酒，“但看到Charles的第一眼，我就知道，我非他不可了。”  
“我以前认识的Erik Lehnsherr可不会说这话，恭喜你终于遇到真爱了。”Emma打了个手势，那个小调酒师凑了过来，“一杯Mojito谢谢。”  
“但我的真爱不爱我。”Erik咧嘴自嘲地一笑，调酒师吓得赶紧缩到一边。  
“这大概就是你多情的报应。”Emma不屑道，“说说看，你和那个甜心教授之间发生了什么？”  
“我和那些omega都是各取所需，我从来没有标记过任何一个omega，所以收起你关于多情的论调。至于我和Charles，简单的来说就是，他骗了我。”  
“他骗了你？”  
“没错，他和Raven，从我这里骗走了一张支票。”  
“我的天哪，你是不是被酒精毒坏了脑子？”Emma的眉毛都立了起来，她用好些日子没用过的那种看蠢货的表情看着Erik，“Charles骗你的钱？虽然你有钱，但是相信我，你的甜心教授也不是贫民窟来的。”  
Erik给了Emma一个不明所以的眼神。  
“他名下的不动产信托基金还有些什么乱七八糟的股票之类的，买下你的公司都绰绰有余。”Emma翻了个白眼，她在知道Charles的名字的第二天就对他做了系统的调查，而最该关注这些的人，她坠入爱河的老板Erik Lehnsherr却对此毫无所知，还误以为Charles是个诈骗犯。  
“如果是这样，Raven为什么要骗我？”  
“那你要问Raven了。”Emma的Mojito终于调好了，她端着酒杯离开吧台朝着Shaw走去前建议Erik，“快点打个电话去道歉吧。”  
Erik冲出酒吧，夜风让他清醒了不少。在最近通话记录里找到Charles的名字拨出去后，他忐忑不安地等待着熟悉的声音，却被意外地转到了语音信箱。  
显然，Charles不想接听他的电话。


	14. Chapter 14

洗澡间的水声盖过了手机震动的声音，Raven用力地将指尖压在Charles的手机屏幕上，恶狠狠地点下了Erik的名字下方那个红色的“拒绝”，心里同时升起一种大仇已报的快感。她猜得到Erik那个混蛋打电话来是为了什么，但Charles腿上那一大块淤青可都是他干的好事，Raven认为他应该受到一点惩罚。  
洗澡间的水声停了，Charles顶着一头湿漉漉的棕发，一边系浴袍带子，一边问Raven把吹风机放到哪里去了。Raven把他的手机丢在沙发上，甩了甩头发，回答道：“在你卧室里，我帮你拿过去了。”  
吹风机的声音响起时，孤零零地躺在沙发垫子上的手机又开始震动。Charles一手拿着吹风机对着自己的头发毫无章法地一通乱吹，另一只手的手指在iPad的屏幕上滑来滑去，查看着学校电子数据库里与他目前的研究相关的论文。Hank给他的药放在一旁的桌子上，Raven体贴地为Charles准备好了一次性的注射器、碘酒还有止血带。  
头发上的水珠被吹风机差不多蒸干了，Charles将几篇论文做好了标记后把吹风机送到了Raven的房间。安安静静地客厅里突然传来细微的震动声，Charles一边用手指梳理着乱糟糟的头发，一边走向了沙发。  
“我的朋友，你这么晚打电话来，是有什么事吗？”Charles抬头看了一眼墙上的挂钟，二十三点五十分，正常人都应该洗澡睡觉了。今天下午Erik摔门离开时Charles还以为他再也不会接到Erik的电话了，毕竟Erik当时的表情好像要把他生吞活剥了一样。  
“我向你道歉，Charles，今天下午是我太冲动了。”Erik听起来气喘吁吁的，好像刚刚跑了步，“我很抱歉，我只是嫉妒。”  
“嫉妒什么？嫉妒Raven可以伪装成我的女朋友？”  
“哦别这样Charles，我是嫉妒你身上的信息素！”提到那股信息素，Erik还是有些生气，“那个该死的omega是谁？”  
Charles坐在沙发上无声地笑弯了腰，压抑着笑声让他有些喘不过气来，开口说话前先咳嗽了两声。  
“我没有和任何omega上过床，我发誓。”Charles避开了问题的关键，一本正经地回答道。  
“我相信你。”Erik意外地没有追问，Charles听见风的声音和Erik的喘气声交织在一起。  
“你在公园跑步？”  
“没有。”Erik转过最后一个街角，对着手机说：“我在你公寓楼下。”  
“什么？！”  
“你不用下来，已经很晚了，你早点睡吧。”Erik停下步子，抬起头看着Charles家的窗户，还好Charles家住得并不高，客厅亮着白色的大灯，在黑漆漆的夜里非常显眼。  
“那你呢？”  
“我马上就回去了，你快去睡觉吧。”Erik听起来轻松了不少，风吹着他额角的汗珠，凉飕飕的有点冷。他本来是打算登门向Charles道歉的，不过站在楼下看着他家的窗户好像也挺让人开心的，Erik决定等Charles熄了客厅的灯他就离开。  
“那好吧，晚安Erik。”  
“晚安Charles。”  
Erik站在楼下，风有点凉，天空中稀稀拉拉撒着几颗黯淡的星星。他对着Charles的窗户露出个有点傻气的笑，拉得严严实实的窗帘猛地抖动了一下。一楼的大厅里突然出现一个穿着浅色睡衣的熟悉身影，Charles穿着拖鞋，从楼梯上一路小跑了下来。  
“Charles？我的天，你怎么下来了？”  
“我就是想看看你，我知道你也想见我。”Charles笑着站在Erik面前，伸出手臂搂着Erik的脖子就吻了上去。两个人的身高差距让还得踮起脚的Charles有些不满，他咬了咬Erik的嘴唇以示报复。刚才下楼前注射的药已经起了作用，Erik揽着Charles的腰，熟悉的信息素让他终于放下心来。只是唇齿相依间，敏锐如Erik，还是闻到了Charles身上omega气息的残留。  
他释放信息素想驱散那股味道，却没想到被Charles猛的推开。  
“我的朋友，你是想用信息素标记我吗？”  
“我只是不喜欢你身上有其他人的味道。”被戳穿心思的Erik有些尴尬，“抱歉Charles，我应该更宽容一些。”  
“我的身上只有我自己的味道。”Charles拍了拍Erik的肩膀，又在他的脸颊上落下一个吻，“好了我要上楼了，这次真的要说晚安了。”  
“晚安。”  
Raven双手叉腰站在客厅里，头发被白色的毛巾包裹着高高耸起。她怒气冲冲地看着Charles，斥责他：“没出息。”  
“我亲爱的妹妹，别拿你和Hank的那一套来教育我。”Charles换了双新拖鞋，顺手熄了客厅的灯，“我和Erik都是男人，我们不需要小女生恋爱的那一套。他只是不小心推了我一把，我不能因为这个拒接他的电话，和他冷战到世界末日。”  
“他还冤枉了你。”  
“那也是因为你，Raven。我不想因为这个责怪你，不代表你可以推卸责任。”Charles站在Raven卧室的门口，看着他气鼓鼓的妹妹，“需要我帮你吹头发吗？”  
“带着Erik的信息素就离我远一点！”  
说着，Raven毫不犹豫地一脚踢上了房门。  
Logan和Scott是为数不多的知道Charles是omega的人，早上Charles走进办公室时Scott表情一变，迅速地离开了办公室。Logan则凑过来，戳了戳Charles的手臂，问他：“你和Erik Lehnsherr搞了？”  
“什么？没有。”Charles整理着学生送来的实验报告，头也不抬地回答。  
“那你身上这操蛋的信息素是怎么回事？”Logan嫌弃地皱了皱鼻子，“你半米内的omega会被逼入发情期你知道吗？”  
“有那么夸张吗？”Charles眨了眨眼，“我的信息素可没有这项功能，你知道的。”  
“所以我才问你是不是和Erik Lehnsherr搞了，带了一身他的味道来上班。”Logan同情地看了Charles一眼，“算了，早上的课你别去上了，我替你去。”  
为了教室里那群疯狂的omega学生着想，Charles只能同意Logan的提议。他有些郁闷地坐在电脑前处理挤压的实验数据，将它们一一核对后填入表格里，等待后续的分析。Raven传来简讯说她已经把支票拿给Erik了，但是Erik看到支票好像并不开心。  
“你怎么给他的？”  
“丢到他桌子上了。”  
“然后呢？你有没有跟他说什么？”  
“我说，这是Charles给你的支票，我们两清了。你个混蛋以后最好离Charles远一点，我哥哥不是给你随便欺负的。”  
Charles一脸无语地把脑袋磕在了桌子上。  
“Raven，你不能这样对Erik说话。”  
“为什么不可以？！”电话那端的声音大了起来，“他是个混蛋，Charles，你一定要看清他的真面目！你不能和他在一起，更不能和他结婚。他脾气这么坏，说不定会家暴你，我可不想看我唯一的哥哥被打断腿。”  
Raven振振有词地说完这番话，一抬头看见Erik站在办公室门口朝她招了招手。


	15. Chapter 15

“Raven？”电话那头突然没了声音，Charles疑惑地喊了一声妹妹的名字，“你还在吗？”  
“我在……”Raven捂着手机背过身去，把后脑勺留给了Erik，“上帝啊，Charles，你一定要救我，我是你唯一的亲人了对吗？”  
“出什么事了？”  
“Erik让我去他的办公室找他。”  
“这有什么不对吗？”Charles不明白，Raven眼中的Erik好像会吃人似的，他的办公室更加是刀山火海，人间炼狱，进去不脱层皮就没办法出来。  
“我刚才说他要打断你的腿的时候，他就站在我身后。”Raven现在非常后悔，她究竟是为什么要坐在老板的办公室门外诽谤他，“所以Charles，你一定要救我，也许Erik正在办公室里给他的枪上膛呢。”  
Charles叹了口气：“没有那么夸张，Raven，我向你保证，Erik是个好人。你只要为你刚才的话向他道歉，他不会为难你的。”  
“道歉？！”Raven提高了声音，“看在你小腿的那一大片淤青的份上，我绝对不会向那个混蛋道歉！”  
Charles还没来得及再劝Raven几句，他行事总是这样风风火火的妹妹就挂断了电话，推开了那扇深棕色的雕花木门。  
Raven昨天崴了脚，今天穿着平底鞋，气势却丝毫不输给踩着恨天高的Emma。她站在Erik的办公桌前，冷眼看着坐在椅子上把玩钢笔的Erik，问他：“老板您有什么吩咐？”  
“今天中午愿意赏光跟我吃一顿饭吗？”  
“为了Charles？”  
“一部分是。”Erik放下手里的钢笔，向后挪了挪身子，靠在椅背上，抬起头看着面前的金发姑娘，“我也希望能够缓和一下我们之间的关系。”  
“工作时间不谈私事。”Raven丢下这么一句话，关上门走了出去。Erik签完最后一份文件，打了内线电话给Emma，要她在楼下的餐厅订一张桌子，然后将位置和时间告诉Raven。  
中午十二点，Raven果然如约出现在了餐厅。Erik为她拉开椅子，侍者将餐单递给Raven时，Raven却摆摆手拒绝了。  
“一杯水，谢谢。”打发走了侍者，她转过脸，看着Erik，“有什么话就快点说吧，我恐怕没时间陪你吃午饭了，我男朋友在等我。”  
“我不会打断Charles的腿，更不会家暴他。虽然不知道你为什么会对我产生这种误会，但我认为我有义务向你解释清楚，毕竟你是Charles唯一的亲人。”  
“然后呢？”Raven挑眉，“你是要向我保证你会一直爱着Charles直到世界末日，然后请求我允许你们在一起？”  
“如果这样你就愿意相信我的话，有什么不可以呢？”Erik毫不在意Raven的态度，他灰绿色的眼睛盯着努力把自己用刻薄和冷漠武装起来的Raven，向她保证道：“我会照顾好Charles的，我发誓。”  
“好了，我不想管你们之间的事。”Raven别过眼去，她抿紧的唇线放松了下来，“但是Erik，你最好记住你今天说的，如果你再敢对Charles说什么混蛋话或者做什么混蛋事的话，我和Hank一定不会放过你。”  
因为Erik的信息素的缘故，Charles只能乖乖呆在办公室。Scott一整天都和Logan呆在外面，他一个人无聊地坐在转椅上打着哈欠，桌面右下角突然弹出一个来自Ororo的对话框。这个白色短发的气象学教授兴致勃勃地给了Charles一个网址，让他点进去看看。  
Charles看了看那个网址，似乎是学校的论坛之类东西，看上去不像是病毒。他点击了那个网址，电脑很快弹出了一个不陌生的网站，Charles一眼就看到了自己的名字。  
生物系的Xavier教授正在和Lehnsherr集团的总裁谈恋爱！  
飘红的大字，简单粗暴的标题旁边有作者的名字，那个署名Banshee的家伙在帖子里详细叙述了自己在酒吧遇到了为爱买醉的Lehnsherr，然后从Lehnsherr的嘴里听到了Xavier教授的名字。  
我的天，这真是太浪漫了，Lehnsherr说他非Xavier教授不娶！Banshee在帖子里大肆渲染Erik的痴情，还大胆猜测了Charles和Erik吵架的原因——为了孩子，两个alpha生不出孩子。  
暗恋或者明恋Charles的omega把整个帖子刷得充满了心碎的表情，Charles关掉了网页，将脸埋进掌心里。他不知道这个叫Banshee的家伙是何方神圣，但可以预见的是，他短期内在学校的日子大概不好过了。  
Ororo之后，Charles的手机和社交网络被相识的教授们轮番轰炸了一遍。看在他和Erik还没有正式确定恋爱关系的份上，Charles只能否认这个传闻。人群一向是滋养八卦的沃土，Charles没想到上午他和Erik还在浓情蜜意地谈恋爱，晚上他就变成了始乱终弃的渣男。  
“论坛上有人爆料是你骗了Erik的钱然后劈腿了一个金发的omega，连照片都有了！”Ororo打电话给Charles，“不过那个omega看起来和Raven有点像，莫非你是个妹控？”  
忍无可忍的Charles挂断了电话。  
Erik的信息素经过了一个晚上终于散得七七八八了，Charles走在学校里，路过的人总会多看他两眼。这挺让人不舒服的，但Charles不能和自己的学生计较这种事。他站在讲台上，下面破天荒的没有安静下来，嗡嗡嗡的说话声和各种各样的信息素包围了Charles。  
敲了敲桌面示意大家安静下来，Charles拿出讲义，开始上课。课堂上除了他以外的每个人看上去都非常心不在焉，Charles突击提问了一个叫Sean的男孩，他捏着手机涨红了脸也没能给出正确答案来。  
下课铃声准时响起，Charles从不拖堂。今天没有人找他答疑，大家一点都不好奇那些美妙的遗传基因，而是对Xavier教授的私生活非常感兴趣。学生们一个接一个地离开了教室，Charles收拾好东西抬起头时发现有两一对金色长发的双胞胎omega还没有走，正站在距离他不远的地方，一脸欲言又止的表情。  
“你们有什么问题吗？”Charles问。  
左边的那个摇了摇头，用胳膊肘捅了捅右边的不知道是姐姐还是妹妹的那个。Charles闻到了陌生的甜香，两个发情期将近的omega的信息素在空气中织成了一张密密麻麻的大网，铺天盖地地想要将Charles俘获。  
没有几个alpha能抵挡这个，但Charles是个把自己伪装成alpha的omega，他只是在闻到信息素时皱了皱眉头。Charles正打算打电话给校医院的同事，却听到了熟悉的声音喊着他的名字。  
抬起头，Charles看到Erik就站在这被乱七八糟的信息素充斥的教室门口，眉头皱得比自己还厉害。没等Charles开口制止，Erik便大跨步地朝着他走了过来。他看起来镇定自若地和那两个omega擦身而过，停在Charles身边，用那种充满占有欲的alpha信息素把他包裹了起来，Charles没来由的感到非常安全。  
“校医院的人在赶来的路上。”Erik冷着脸对双胞胎说道，“你们会得到你们应该得到的惩罚。”  
Charles不合时宜地弯起了嘴角，在双胞胎的尖叫声中，他勾住了Erik的手指。Erik的手轻轻颤抖了一下，他立刻反手抓住了Charles，两个人掌心贴着掌心，十指相扣。  
校医院的动作有点慢，那对姐妹在Erik的威胁下打算带着一身能引诱alpha发情的信息素逃跑。Charles打算阻拦她们，Erik却拉着他的手不肯放开。双胞胎很快没了人影，只留下一室糟糕的信息素。Charles察觉到了Erik的异样时已经晚了，Erik把他的腰抵在讲台的边缘，扣着他的手指，非常轻易地就将他压倒在了讲台上。  
Charles几乎要溺死在这个alpha的信息素里，Hank的药无法改变一个omega的本能。他大张着嘴巴却发不出声音呼救，只能像濒死的鱼一般喘着气。Erik的嘴唇黏在Charles的脖颈处，空出的那只手粗暴地扯开Charles的衬衫。腿被Erik的膝盖分开，Charles努力地想要躲开距离那处腺体越来越近的唇舌，腰被讲台的边缘硌得发疼。  
隐藏在皮肤下的那个小小的东西最终还是没能逃脱Erik的捕猎，压在Charles身上的人伸出舌头舔了舔omega的腺体，用牙齿轻轻刮蹭着那里的皮肤。Charles脑袋里警铃大作，他知道Erik想做什么，但是他是个连健身房的大门冲着哪边开都不知道的教授，Erik使出全力压制他，他根本无路可逃。  
就在Charles有些绝望地等待着Erik的最后一个动作时，Erik却突然脱力一般，趴在了他的身上。  
得救了的Charles偏过头，看到Logan提着一根棒球棍站在Erik的身后。


	16. Chapter 16

Erik艰难地睁开眼，雪白的天花板上吊着一盏亮得刺眼的白炽灯。他一边抬手遮住光线，一边扭过头想看看他这究竟是在哪。他只记得自己在Charles的学校附近谈生意，结束后顺便过来接Charles下班。一个戴着墨镜的教授告诉Erik，Charles应该在B5栋教学楼的1601教室上课。Erik找了过去，却发现Charles被两个临近发情期的omega堵在了教室里。  
两个临近发情期的omega和Charles……上帝，Charles在哪？！Erik的脑袋疼得像是要裂开了，他挣扎着坐了起来，刚想按响床头的呼叫铃，就有人推开门走了进来。  
“Erik，谢天谢地，你终于醒了。”Charles穿着一件明显不合身的黑色T恤，搭配着他下半身的西装裤有些不伦不类，“天都已经黑了，看来你今晚只能留在这了。”  
看见Charles似乎一切正常，Erik暗自松了一口气。他揉了揉发胀的太阳穴，问道：“我这是在哪？”  
“校医院。”Charles给他倒了一杯温水，贴心地试过水温后才把水杯递给Erik，“真是抱歉，Logan下手有些重，医生说你有点轻微脑震荡。”  
“Logan……轻微脑震荡？！”Erik有种自己可能失忆了的狗血预感，他从上到下地重新打量了一次Charles，问他：“你的衬衫呢？”  
Charles脸红了一下，他不自然地别开目光，盯着一边的饮水机，说：“你不会想知道真相的。”  
“事实上，我想。”  
“听着，Erik，这不怪你。”Charles叹了口气，他的眼睛重新看着半躺在病床上的Erik，目光和语气一样诚恳，“你受omega信息素的影响攻击了我，这不是你的错。”  
“我——”Erik被水呛了一下，他咳嗽了两声后气息不稳地追问，“我攻击了你？我的天，Charles，你没有哪里受了伤？”  
“受伤的是我的衬衫。”Charles指了指身上这件黑T恤，“当然还有我的腰。要知道，Erik，你可不轻，我的腰为了支撑你的重量差点被讲台硌断了。”  
Erik切实地感觉到了轻微脑震荡的后遗症，他发现自己根本听不懂Charles在说什么。为了争夺omega，alpha之间互相攻击的事常有发生。但是他究竟是以一个怎么样的体位攻击了Charles，才会导致他需要换掉他的衬衫，并且伤到了腰部？  
“我不太懂。”Erik困惑地眨着他灰绿色的眼睛，“我到底……”  
“你把Charles压在讲台上又亲又咬，口水涂了人家一脖子，你完全不记得了？”来探望Erik的Logan完全没有为那一棍子道歉的意思，他鄙夷地看着Erik，“如果不是我及时出现，你现在大概会被关在监狱里，而不是躺在病床上。”  
Erik瞪大眼睛，看了看一边低头沉默不语的Charles，又看了看强忍着在病房里抽烟的欲望的Logan。他咽了咽口水，不太确定地问道：“我……把Charles当成了omega，然后——”  
“不是当成。”Charles打断了Erik的话，他深深吸了一口气，像是下定了什么决心。Logan大概也猜到了Charles想做什么，他赶紧扯了扯Charles的衣服，却被对方挥开了手。  
“Erik。”Charles伸出舌头舔了舔他那红的犯规的嘴唇，蓝成一汪湖水的眼睛盯着那对灰绿的瞳孔，他有些紧张，嗓音微微发抖，“很抱歉，我这次真的骗了你。”  
“Charles？”Erik疑惑地皱起了眉，“你想说什么？”  
“虽然严格地来说我并没有明确地告诉过你我是个alpha，但是鉴于我一直在用各种各样的方式误导你，让你产生了错误的认识，我认为我还是有义务向你道歉。”Charles一口气说完了一堆毫无重点的单词，他的语速快到Erik刚刚经历过脑震荡的大脑有点更不上节奏。他好不容易消化完Charles嘴里蹦出的那一长串单词，后者就在他的脑袋里引爆了一颗核弹。  
“我是个omega。”Charles说，“也许这让你非常失望，但是Erik，我真的很抱歉，我不该欺骗你。”  
“哇哦，Charles你终于说出来了。”Logan比Erik先做出反应，他早就知道这个秘密，所以根本不需要心理过渡之类的剧情。不过Erik就没有这么好运了，他被这个核弹级别的秘密炸得昏了头，张了张嘴巴却不知道自己该说点什么，连无意义的音节都发不出。  
Erik承认，他早就该怀疑这个，一个像Charles这样可爱的alpha是绝对不合逻辑的。可惜突如其来的真爱冲昏了他的头脑，在商场上精明多疑的Lehnsherr被一个书呆子教授（也许还要加上他的妹妹）骗得团团转实在不是什么让人觉得愉快的经历。但是看着那双蔚蓝的无辜的眼睛，Erik觉得，哪怕Charles骗空了他的人生，他都可以原谅。  
“所以，那天你身上的omega信息素其实就是你自己的？”Erik找回了自己的声音，他的表情在Charles看来有些高深莫测，至少有个心理学博士学位的Xavier教授现在猜不到Lehnsherr先生到底在想什么。  
“没错。”没办法施展自己的小魔法的Xavier教授只好顺着Erik的话题，把实话不加修饰地全盘托出。  
“所以，你今天也根本不需要我的帮助。”这次是陈述句，Erik看上去有些懊恼。他自作主张地冲进那间充满了不稳定的信息素的教室去拯救他爱的人，这可能有点浪漫，但现在听起来反而愚蠢至极。他不但没能帮助Charles脱离危险，反而将自己变成了对Charles的最大威胁。想到这里，Erik几乎要为自己的愚蠢懊恼地抓头发了。  
Charles阻止了他这么做，他穿着那件大的可笑的黑色T恤，坐在了Erik的身边。Charles伸出手，抓出了Erik的手指，把它们包在掌心。他呼唤着Erik的名字，让他看着自己。  
“我非常感谢你为我做的一切，Erik。确实如你所说，你成为了我的超级英雄。”Charles的英国腔听起来像缓慢清澈的溪流，它安抚似的流淌过Erik的焦躁。  
“可我伤害了你，Charles，我答应过Raven，我绝对不会再这样做了。”  
“不，Erik，你没有。”Charles拍了拍他的手背，“我知道你有多爱我，即便我闻起来像个糟糕的alpha，你也还是在我和那个两个甜美的omega少女之间选择了我。”  
“那么……”Erik反手扣住Charles的十指，他深深地望进他爱的那双眼睛来寻找他迫切需要的那个答案，“Charles，你呢？你爱我吗？


	17. Chapter 17

Charles还没来得及回答Erik的问题，病房的门就被Raven风风火火地撞开了。她和Emma从那个窄小的门外挤了进来，Emma扑到Erik身边关心她的衣食父母的身体健康，Raven则站在了Charles这边，大骂自己的老板是个蠢货。  
“我都听到了。”她先是气冲冲地瞪了Charles一眼，责怪哥哥居然这么轻易地就把那个秘密告诉了病床上的这位，“Erik你是不是被Logan一棍子敲坏了脑子才问出这种愚蠢的问题？Charles如果不爱你，他才不会拉着你的手在这里和你废话。”  
“Raven……”Charles有点尴尬地想制止妹妹继续说下去，却被Raven数落了一顿。虽然已经答应了Erik不再插手他们之间的事，可一旦某件事关乎Charles的幸福，Raven总会不可避免地有些失控。她以为Charles会考虑考虑，多了解一下Erik这个人才会做出决定。没想到两个人前几天为了一张支票恨不得老死不相往来，今天就黏糊糊地坐在一起肉麻的表起白来了。  
“好了，Erik，别瞪着我。”Raven嫌弃地用目光扫过Erik示威似的搂住Charles的肩膀的手，Charles倒是看起来挺开心，蓝眼睛亮晶晶地望着脑袋上还有个大包的Erik，“我只是提醒你记住你答应过我的。”  
“我会的。”Erik亲了亲Charles的额头，Emma一脸瞎眼地转头看着窗外。Raven倒是对这个颇有些温情意味的小动作很满意，她收回了自己的目光，低头看了一眼手机，告诉Charles自己今晚不回家了，他可以带Erik回去随便做些什么。  
“他今晚得留在医院。”Charles推开Erik的脑袋，这混蛋像是亲上瘾了，从额头到眼睛，一路亲到鼻尖，居然还想当着他妹妹的面和他接吻，“我亲爱的妹妹，你不回家是打算去哪？”  
“Hank家。”Raven坦白，“当然，我们会先一起去看个电影什么的，不用担心我。”  
“我说过很多次了，订婚前……”  
“你有了男朋友怎么还这么啰嗦，订婚前禁止标记，我记得了。”Raven打断了Charles的话，拎着自己的小包打算离开。她带走了Logan和Emma两个闪亮亮的电灯泡，留下Erik和Charles在一间狭小的病房里独处。  
“Raven对你总是充满了保护欲。”Erik靠在床头，看着Charles坐在一边的椅子上给他削苹果。待会医生会过来再看看Erik的情况，如果一切正常，他今晚就能和Charles一起躺在他卧室的大床上了。  
Charles认真地对付着苹果皮，想把它削得又薄又长。听见Erik的话，他手里的刀停了一下，回答道：“她十八岁之前，扮演这种鸡妈妈角色的人都是我。我们的父母因为一场车祸去世，留下我和Raven相依为命。她是我的妹妹，是我唯一的亲人。我发过誓，我会好好保护她，看着她长大，嫁人，幸幸福福地过这一生。”  
“所以你把自己伪装成一个alpha？”  
“百分之六十是这样，有一个alpha哥哥，在学校里比较不容易被人欺负。”Charles把削好的苹果切成小块，插上牙签放在Erik可以拿到的地方。  
“还有百分之四十呢？”  
“我觉得爱情不应该被信息素限制，如果我是个alpha你就不会爱我了吗？”  
Erik笑了起来：“答案显而易见，就算你是个信息素糟糕的alpha，我还是在停车场里对你一见钟情了。”  
Charles把一块苹果送进Erik嘴里，医生是时候地敲开了病房的门。他问了Erik几个问题，给他做了检查后同意他回家休养。不过鉴于Erik脑袋上还有个包，医生嘱咐Charles记得拿冰袋给他敷一下。  
Erik的车停在学校的停车场，在大学里，只要不到门禁时间总是哪里都能看到人。他们刚走出校医院的大门，Charles就察觉到有几个小姑娘在看他们。他有种不太好的预感，不知道明天论坛上又会乱写些什么了。  
心理学教授Jean迎面走了过来，她先是跟Charles打了个招呼，接着把视线转移到了Erik身上。虽然这张德国面孔对于热爱股市的Jean来说一点都不陌生，但她还是等着Charles向自己介绍。  
“Erik，这是Jean，我的同事，也是我在Berkeley读心理学博士时的学妹。Jean，这是Erik，我的男朋友。”  
“大名鼎鼎的Lehnsherr先生，我刚才还在办公室看Lehnsherr实业的股票。”Jean和Erik握了握手，然后看向Charles，“论坛上的消息居然是真的，我还以为你这辈子都不打算谈恋爱了呢。恭喜你，Charles，所以你终于找到了你的灵魂伴侣？”  
“毫无疑问。”Erik一把揽过Charles的肩膀，露出一排整齐的牙齿。  
Charles的冰箱里只剩下通心粉，好在Erik觉得通心粉沙拉也不错。吃过饭后他一手压着冰袋，靠在厨房门上看着Charles洗盘子。  
“上次你是不是撞到了腿？”  
“嗯？”Charles把冲洗过的盘子放在一边，扭头看了Erik一眼，“你注意到了？”  
“当时没有，我在生气。”Erik把冰袋换了一只手，“但我出门的时候就后悔了，我猜你大概撞到了茶几，一定很疼。”  
“就疼了一会儿。”Charles重新打开了水龙头，把剩下的餐具拿到了水池里，“你有没有因为我隐瞒你我的omega身份生气？“  
“有啊，气得我头晕。”Erik把碍事的冰袋丢到餐桌上，钻进厨房去，从后面抱住Charles的腰，把脸埋进他的脖颈处，“所以你得补偿我。”  
“我亲爱的朋友，补偿也得等我洗完碗再说。”Charles被Erik的呼出的气弄得有点痒，他缩了缩脖子，“你想要什么？”  
“我想抱着你睡。”  
“就这样？”Charles拍开搂在腰上的手，挑眉看着Erik的背影，“Lehnsherr先生很纯情嘛。”  
Erik把冰袋重新放回脑袋后面，他转过脸来，对着Charles勾了勾嘴角，只反问了一句：“是吗？”  
Charles洗完澡推开卧室的门就看到Erik大敞着浴袍靠在床头对着自己笑，他条件反射地又拉了拉浴袍的领口，想着自己是不是需要出去注射一支抑制剂什么的。Erik看出了他的意图，举起双手，向Charles保证他只是想抱着他睡觉。  
两个男人躺在Charles那张不算小的床上，Charles背对着Erik躺着，Erik的手搭在他的腰上，半勃的阴茎顶在他的屁股上，嘴唇贴在他的后颈上。Charles只要稍微有一点动作，身后的人就会变本加厉地把自己往他身上蹭。那根该死的东西恨不得隔着睡袍捅进他的屁股里，在黑暗中红了脸的Charles坚决地收回了在厨房时他关于Lehnsherr先生纯情的言论。


	18. Chapter 18

Erik是个有正常的生理需求的alpha，他有个超级可爱且火辣的omega。虽然他的omega总是闻起来像个alpha，但这丝毫不会影响Erik的对他生出这样那样的欲望。  
距离他们正式确定恋爱关系已经过去了快半个月，这中间Raven送过Erik两盒避孕套，并再三提醒他注意安全性行为，不要在订婚之前标记Charles，更不能在订婚之前让他怀孕。当然Raven不觉得标记和怀孕有什么不妥，可Charles一定会因为Erik在订婚前就做完了全套，违反了他的自我原则而生气。  
Hank依旧每天按时在公司楼下接送Raven上下班，不过他最近的日子可过得够呛。纽约大学塞了几个笨手笨脚的学生到他的实验室来，他还在忙着准备自己和Raven的订婚派对。选择一个多少克拉的钻戒才能完美的表达自己的心意变成了比实验计算还要让人苦恼的难题，Hank空闲的时间都在浏览各种各样的网站，在大大小小的数字间来回地摇摆。他一闭上眼睛脑袋里就会出现一堆闪闪发光的钻石，搞得Hank整个人都不太好了。  
Charles和Raven搬了新家，换了个更大一点的公寓。这是Raven提议的，她还购置了新的沙发和两张大床，并且在床头的柜子里塞上了避孕套和润滑剂。Charles不知道这个，他只对书房里的书架上面厚厚的遗传学著作感兴趣。Erik发现了这些小东西，不过他不觉得短时间内能用得到。  
Raven房间的大床原本有一半是留给Hank的，可惜她的小男友太害羞，或者是太怕Charles了，一次都没有留宿过。反倒是Erik，一周有五天时间都霸占着Charles的床，用那种一点都不纯情的姿势抱着Charles睡觉。Charles浑身上下都是Erik的味道，Raven现在和他坐在同一张沙发上看电视都要离他半米远。  
Hank和Raven的订婚派对的地点和时间终于定了下来，但Erik是没办法参加了。他得飞到柏林去谈一桩大生意，这会让Raven的年终奖翻一倍，所以Raven决定原谅他的缺席。Charles穿上了Erik上次酒会时为他买的西装，那件裁剪风格并不算特别出彩的西装被他的蓝眼睛衬出了特别的味道。Charles刚拿出一条黑色的领带，一个有些面熟的高个子男生突然按响了公寓的门铃。  
他自称Alex，是Charles的学生，现在正在Hank的实验室实习。Hank托他给Charles送样东西来。  
Alex递给Charles一个小小的玻璃针剂瓶，上面贴着一个墨迹被水晕开的标签。Charles捏着那个瓶子第一次犹豫了起来，Raven现在已经有了未婚夫，他也找到了一个闻着他身上奇怪的alpha信息素也依旧能情欲高涨的男朋友，这瓶药剂似乎已经派不上用场了。  
思考再三，Charles决定不再注射这某种意义上来说算是强效抑制剂的东西。他对着镜子整理了一下自己的衬衫和领带，拿起放在一边的外套，关上了门。  
订婚派对来了不少人，其中有一半都是Charles不认识的。和Hank的父母聊了聊婚礼的细节后，Charles被Raven那个叫Angel的朋友缠着问了一大堆关于Erik的问题，她还搂着Charles的胳膊拍了张照片传到了INS上，以炫耀自己和Lehnsherr集团总裁未来的法定伴侣有交情。  
音乐吵得Charles有点头疼，他端着不知道谁硬塞进他手里的一杯长岛冰茶坐在角落的沙发上闭着眼睛想休息一下。感觉到身边的沙发陷了下去，有陌生的alpha信息素带着酒精在这小角落开始扩散时，Charles警觉地睁开了眼。  
他的身边坐着一个不认识的粗眉毛男人，这位alpha看起来醉得不轻，他一边释放着信息素，一边靠近了Charles。  
Charles立刻站起身来，那杯长岛冰茶大半洒在了Erik送他的西装上。他太过大意，出门的时候连普通的那种抑制剂都没有注射。这个强壮的alpha把Charles逼到了角落，他一手抓着Charles的腰，探头嗅着Charles的脖颈。一个未被标记的omega散发出的香味让他迷醉到失去了理智，扑面而来的alpha信息素中，Charles感觉到体内有什么沉睡了一段时间的东西正顺应着本能的召唤开始苏醒。  
在事情发展到无法控制的局面之前，Charles抬起膝盖冲着那个白痴alpha的下半身狠狠地来了一下。他以最快的速度冲出这家酒吧，没有向Hank的父母道别，甚至没有跟Raven说一声，开着车在夜色中朝着家的方向驶去。后穴涌出的温热的液体打湿了他的内裤和外裤，最后连车的坐垫也没有放过。Charles咬着牙努力地保持着清醒，整个车厢内充斥着浓烈的omega发情的味道，他连车窗都不敢开。好不容易到了地下停车场，Charles停好了车后几乎是从车上爬下来的。楼道门距离停车位不过三五步的距离，汗水和泪水把他的视线模糊地一塌糊涂，他费了一番功夫才打开了那扇该死的门。  
抑制剂对他来说已经是回天乏术了，Charles一进门就扑向了Alex送来的那瓶药。他的手抖得几乎握不住针管，下体不断涌出的湿热液体和腹部的疼痛把Charles搞得一团糟。他已经不记得自己上一次被发情期逼到这一步是什么时候的事了，自从他知道了自己是个该死的容易受孕的omega后，Charles不再和任何alpha上床，甚至连beta他都很少考虑，标记和怀孕对他来说是件麻烦事。Hank的药让他一度以为自己有点性冷淡，不过现在这种可能性被完全排除了。在那些透明的药通过针头流入他的血管时，Charles不愿意承认自己想被操想得发疯。  
他渴望他的alpha能把阴茎捅进他的体内，一直捅到那个正在张开的子宫口，在它的里面灌满精液。Charles咬着自己的手，眼泪不受控制地在他脸上肆虐。他趴在地板上，发出小小的抽泣声，那些透明的液体把地板都打湿了。Charles不知道过去了多久，他猜最多有两三分钟，虽然他觉得有半个小时。那瓶抑制剂依旧没有发挥它的功效，Charles甚至觉得自己更热更疼了。他的大脑和视线一样糊成了一片，本能驱使着他扯下自己的裤子，把手指捅进了不断有液体涌出的后穴。  
Charles的脸颊贴着冰凉的地板，一边哭一边在自己的手指上操着自己。他没有办法控制这些该死的液体，不管是泪水还是发情期分泌出的那些亮晶晶的东西。长时间抑制正常的性激素分泌以及通过药物逃避发情期的恶果终于显现了出来，Charles只希望自己锁好了门，不要被路过的被他的信息素吸引的alpha强暴标记。  
Erik明天中午才会回来，Charles只能熬过这一波热潮再打电话给Hank。他狼狈地喘息着，手指已经从最初的两根加到了四根，可惜这太短了，根本没办法接触到子宫口，连隔靴搔痒都算不上。Charles也有过自己解决发情期的经验，但这次好像来得异常猛烈，他被折磨了快二十分钟，体内的热潮却没有半点要退下去的迹象。  
正当Charles在地板上痛苦地挣扎时，他依稀好像听见了钥匙转动的声音。条件反射地抬起头，Charles目光涣散地望向了门口，模模糊糊看到一个人影。


	19. Chapter 19

Erik以最快的速度搞定了柏林那群挑剔的德国佬，提前回到了纽约。他希望自己不会因为回来换了套衣服而在Raven的订婚派对上迟到太久，他想自己最好能及时赶到，陪着Charles一起，和Hank的父母聊一聊他男朋友的宝贝妹妹未来的那场婚礼的问题。  
电梯门打开的时候，Erik隐约闻到了熟悉的信息素。他不太确定这是不是Charles留下的，毕竟他只闻过一次，而且他那次还在忙着和Charles吵架。况且那盘踞了电梯的信息素明显来自一个正在经历发情期的omega，Charles没有道理在被发情热折磨的时候还要跑出去参加他妹妹的订婚派对。  
Omega，尤其是正处于发情期的omega对alpha来说有着不小的吸引力。Erik一边呼吸着掺了信息素的空气，一边心猿意马地想象着Charles发情时的样子。虽然不知道他脑海中那火辣的一幕还需要多久才能真实的发生，但Erik愿意等。  
拖着行李箱从电梯里出来时，Erik悲剧地发现自己有点性奋了。他拿出钥匙时手不受控制地抖了一下，Erik以为自己出现了幻觉，他隔着一扇门，又一次闻到了那浓郁的omega发情的味道。  
打开那扇门后，Erik僵在了门口。箱子的拉杆从他手里掉了出去，他微微张开嘴巴，看着仰面躺在客厅地板上的没穿裤子的Charles。大概是听到了他开门的声音，Charles还抬起头看了他一眼。被泪水浸泡的蓝色瞳子意乱情迷地瞧着他犯傻的样子，Charles舔了舔嘴唇，喊道：“Erik？”  
Erik忘记了他可怜的箱子，就这么把那玩意丢在了门口，他猛地关上门，阻止这引人犯罪的信息素蔓延得到处都是。他的omega光着屁股含着自己的手指，只穿了件有些皱巴巴的衬衣，躺在地板上喊着他的名字。Charles被发情期折磨得如此撩人，Erik能听到理智瓦解的声音。Alpha的本能促使着他脱光衣服把omega压在地板上，把阴茎操进他的后穴，射在他的子宫里，让他怀孕，咬在他的腺体上，标记他。可作为Charles的男朋友，理智努力地阻止Erik这么做，他知道Charles有多不赞同这个，他们没有订婚，而且只交往了不到一个月，如果他趁人之危，Charles可能一辈子都不会原谅他。  
“Charles？”Erik咽了咽口水，他不确定自己还能撑多久，“你——发情了？”  
“嗯？”大脑已经不太清明的Charles睁大了他的蓝眼睛，他慢慢地将手指从后穴抽出来，带出一滩透明的液体，“Erik？”  
“是我。”Erik走向他的男朋友，他蹲下身子想把Charles抱起来，却被对方一把扯住了领带。眼眶发红的Charles扑在Erik身上，一个用力把他压倒在了地板上。Erik的后背被没有铺地毯的地板砖撞得生疼，他还没来得及皱眉，Charles就吻上了他的嘴唇。  
Erik从来没见过这么热情的Charles，事实上他以为Charles是那种在床上保守害羞且钟情于最普通的那种性爱姿势的人。但眼下这个状况和Erik想象的完全不一样，Charles脱掉了自己的衣服，撕扯着他的裤腰带，胡乱啃咬着他的嘴唇，一副恨不得立马钻进他裤子里的样子。Erik的舌头被Charles吮得发麻，omega成功地扒掉了他的内裤，两个人的阴茎赤裸地贴在一起时，Erik听到Charles发出了愉悦的闷哼声。  
“摸摸我，Erik，摸摸我。”Charles趴在Erik身上，嘴唇贴在Erik的动脉上。令人发痒的热气喷在Erik的颈部皮肤上，他不断地挺着腰，用被前液濡湿的一塌糊涂的阴茎戳着Erik的小腹，在上面留下湿漉漉的痕迹。Erik的衬衫下摆被Charles推到了胸口，他的手从Erik的腰一直摸到Erik的胸口，急切地像是要把Erik生吞活剥了。Charles抬起屁股，用那软绵绵的臀肉不停地蹭着Erik的阴茎，看这架势似乎是想强上了Erik。  
Erik开始怀疑究竟谁才是alpha了，他顺着Charles的意摸上了他的阴茎。Charles被摸得腰都软了，他重新老老实实趴回Erik的胸口，把红扑扑的脸在Erik的胸上蹭了两下，发出舒服的猫一样的叫声。  
“下面也要，求求你，Erik。”Charles呻吟着想要把Erik的另外一只手引向他的后穴，那里流出的热液已经把Erik的大腿都打湿了。天晓得Erik是怎么从进门忍到现在的，Erik只知道他如果真的把手指捅进了Charles的屁股里，他就彻底完了。  
“Charles，我不能。”Erik咬着牙，他不知道怎么处理眼下的情况，以往遇见发情的omega，只要有避孕套他都会很乐意你情我愿地帮对方解决一下问题。可这是Charles，他在飞柏林的时候还想象了一下自己向他求婚的画面。Erik不想搞砸他们的关系，虽然alpha与omega之间的性吸引美妙又致命，但如果屈服于本能的后果是失去他，Erik宁愿现在就找个什么东西把自己砸晕了。  
“为什么不能？”大概是alpha的信息素多少给了Charles慰藉，思考能力已经逐渐回到了他大脑里，他趴在Erik的胸口，歪了歪头，不解地看着Erik，“你不爱我吗？”  
“我当然爱你。”Erik摸了摸Charles的额角，那里都是汗珠，“正因为我爱你，Charles，我才不能这样做。你现在不清醒，我……”  
“哦闭嘴Erik，闭嘴。”Charles不耐烦地打断了他的话，“我想要你。”  
“Charles……”  
“闭嘴操我。”Charles咬了一口Erik的乳头，他的嘴唇压上那颗小东西，用舌头舔了舔，含含糊糊地命令道。  
Erik终于崩断了脑袋里那根名叫理智的弦，感谢Raven挑选的床，足够软也足够大，他舍不得Charles继续躺在硌人的地板上，便抱着他转移了阵地。  
床单是普通的灰色，Charles躺在上面，像正在融化的奶油。Erik抬高他的腿，从精巧的脚踝吻到湿成一片的大腿根部，Charles呻吟着抓紧了身下的床单。在Erik的嘴唇贴上他的穴口时，Charles尖叫着射了出来。他语无伦次地喊着Erik的名字，Erik的舌头趁着高潮，轻易地就撬开了一张一合的后穴。Omega分泌的热液带着甜香，滴滴答答地顺着Erik的下巴在床单上晕开了一片深色的水迹。  
“进来……”Charles邀请道。他的嗓音有点哑，说完后还舔了舔唇角，像是在回味高潮的感觉。Erik亲了亲他的鼻尖，伸手准备去拿避孕套，却被Charles抓住了胳膊。  
“不要。”Charles摇头，“我要你射进来。”  
“我的天。”Erik既甜蜜又痛苦，“你会怀孕的，我也许会忍不住标记了你，这是你想要的吗，Charles？”  
“没错。”Charles肯定地回答道，“你当然会标记我，你是我的，我也是你的。”  
“我爱你。”Erik不知道自己还能说什么，他郑重地吻了吻Charles，将阴茎抵在了他的穴口，“你愿意和我结婚吗？”  
“我也爱你。”Charles答非所问，他不安分地扭动着屁股，含住Erik的龟头，还想继续往里吞。Erik原本想等待他的回答，却还是耐不住Charles磨人的动作，一个挺身把阴茎全部送进了Charles的身体里。  
Erik卖力地耸动着他的腰，把Charles操得除了呻吟什么都做不了。他一边用力地干着Charles，一边在他耳边一次又一次地问他愿不愿意和自己结婚。Charles始终没有回应Erik，他在高潮时一口咬在Erik的肩膀上，闷声要求Erik在自己的身体里成结。  
“填满我，标记我。”Charles的泪水又开始失控，他毫无章法地亲吻着Erik的脸颊，“我爱你，Erik，我爱你。”  
Erik埋头在Charles的颈侧，在成结射精的同时咬住了他的腺体。


	20. Chapter 20

Erik是被踹门的声音吵醒的，Charles窝在他怀里睡的正香，Raven黑着脸一脚踢开了他们的门，双手叉腰站在门口。  
“我的天啊，Erik，你把Charles标记了？”Raven夸张地张大嘴巴，声音足以吵醒睡眠不足的Charles，“所以昨晚那个订婚派对到底是谁的？还是说你们早就已经私定终身了？”  
“你可以不这么大声吗，Raven？”Erik低下头看了看Charles，后者已经迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼睛，“我知道这一时间有点难以接受，但我保证我没有强迫Charles。”  
“鉴于你有未遂的前科，我拒绝相信这个说法，Lehnsherr先生。”Raven撇嘴，Charles顺着声音睡眼惺忪地看了过来，“好了，你们有十五分钟的时间收拾好自己，然后我们客厅见。顺带一提，地板上的痕迹我看见了，不过你们没有在沙发上搞过，所以我和Hank可以坐在那儿慢慢等你们，对吧？”  
“当然。”Erik回答，Charles背对着Raven埋头在他的怀里，Raven关上门走出去后，他狠狠地在Erik心口的位置啃了一口。  
“Charles？”Erik疼得倒吸了一口气，他猜待会照镜子的时候一定能看到一圈可爱的牙印，“你醒了？”  
“显然如此。”Charles坐起身来，随便扒了扒睡得乱糟糟的棕色卷发。他没有看Erik，径直下了床向衣柜的方向走去。Erik一个人躺在被他们折腾的乱糟糟的大床上，看着Charles弯下腰在衣柜的抽屉里拿出一条深灰色的内裤来。白色的精液从那个还有些红肿的洞口流出来，顺着Charles的大腿往他的脚踝爬。Erik裹在被子里的阴茎又开始兴奋了，他也跟着爬下床去，从背后揽住Charles的腰，用自己的老二蹭了蹭Charles白嫩的屁股。  
Charles红着脸推开了身后的男人，他把Erik的浴袍和内裤砸到了Erik的脸上：“去洗澡，动作快一点，我先刷牙。”  
Erik站在淋浴下思索着Charles刚才的反应，看起来不像是生气，但昨晚面对他的求婚一而再再而三不肯正面回答的Charles着实让Erik有些心慌。他一边往自己身上涂着牛奶味的沐浴乳，一边在脑海里模拟着待会儿在客厅会发生什么事。Raven的态度倒是比Charles的更加明白一点，Erik只能寄希望于Charles还记得昨晚发生的事，不然可就糟糕了。  
可惜Erik从Charles的表情和动作里猜不出半点端倪，他看起来和平时没什么不一样，甚至贴心地为Erik挤好了牙膏。Raven在客厅里和Hank小声地说着什么，Charles关上了连接浴室和洗漱台的那扇磨砂玻璃门，Erik的耳朵里只剩下了沙沙的水声。  
等他们真正意义上地把自己整理好时，Raven已经等得有点不耐烦了。她一看到Charles就举起了一个透明的玻璃瓶，问他：“你用了这个？”  
Charles点了点头。  
“上帝啊耶稣啊，Charles我恨你，即便你是我唯一的哥哥我也恨你。”Raven把瓶子甩进了垃圾桶里，皱起了脸看着他们，“我也恨你Erik，你这个没有经过Charles的允许就标记了他的混蛋。”  
“我……”  
“是我同意的。”Charles打断了Erik的干巴巴的辩解，他把手掌压在Erik的手背上，捏了捏他的手指，“我很抱歉，Raven，我应该以身作则。就像我说的，alpha和omega之间的标记有着与法律婚姻同样重要的意义，但是我没能克制住自己。”  
“这确实让我有点火大，但Charles你这忏悔似的表情和语气有点太认真了。我不是要你向我道歉，也不是要你反思你的错误，你可以自由地选择你的alpha，选择标记的地点时间什么的，这是你的权利，我只关心你是不是被强迫了。其实我也没有你们想象的那么听话，如果Erik还记得那张支票的话，我和Hank本来打算在欧洲就搞定这个，可他希望能留到订婚的那天，一个美妙的纪念日不是吗？”Raven的嗓音听起来柔软了不少，Erik刚松了一口气，就听到她又一次拔尖了音调，“可我们错过了这个特别的日子，Charles，都是因为你。”  
“我？”Charles眨眨眼，看向坐在一边的Erik，“我做了什么吗，Erik？”  
Erik耸耸肩，表示他也不知道。  
“容我提醒你一句，那个玻璃瓶，我亲爱的哥哥。”Raven咬牙切齿地说出玻璃瓶那个单词，“那是我和Hank的。”  
“什么？”  
“那是催情剂，Charles，我很抱歉。”Hank不好意思地推了推鼻梁上的眼镜。  
“所以说，你昨晚给自己来了一针催情剂？！”Erik震惊地望向Charles，事情的复杂程度远远超出了他的预料，“你为什么要这么做？”  
“催情剂？！”Charles比Erik还惊讶，他直接站了起来，吓得Hank往后缩了缩，“我以为那是抑制剂！”  
“这个抗辩理由不成立，我拒绝原谅你。”Raven撅起嘴，“你根本不知道这有多糟糕，Charles，我和Hank美好的标记之夜被你毁掉了。”  
“这关Charles什么事，难道没有催情剂Hank就不行了？”Erik的话换来了一个甜蜜的吻，Charles亲了亲他的嘴角。  
“该死的，我的未婚夫当然可以！但是我不可以！”Raven看起来都快气炸了，“你那瓶操蛋的抑制剂现在在我的身体里，我不得不过半个月闻起来像alpha的日子！”  
Erik和Charles毫无同情心地大笑出声，结果差点被Raven用抱枕赶出公寓去。Hank一再保证现在立马带着Raven到实验室去解决这个大麻烦，Raven才缓和了脸色。送走这对可怜的爱情鸟，家里只剩下了Erik和Charles。  
“我……”  
“你……”  
两个人同时开了口，Erik摸了摸鼻尖，停下来等Charles先说。他们并肩坐在同一张沙发上，因为刚标记的原因，Charles很喜欢粘着Erik。他靠在Erik的肩膀上，Erik搂着他的腰，忍不住紧张地抓住了Charles的浴袍带子。  
“你昨天晚上说的，是认真的吗？”Charles听起来好像也不是很轻松，他移动了一下自己的脑袋的位置，把下巴搁在Erik的肩膀上，蓝眼睛扑闪扑闪地看着他，“关于……结婚的那些话。”  
“我知道那听起来很不成熟，有点像一时冲动什么的。”Erik摸了摸Charles的头发，手指滑落到Charles的颈侧，轻轻地摩挲着他昨晚咬破的地方，“但我向你保证，Charles，我是认真的。”  
“证据呢？”Charles笑着问。  
“在我的脑袋里。”Erik指了指自己的太阳穴，“我在去柏林的时候上就考虑要跟你求婚了。”  
“在床上求婚？”Charles对着Erik的耳朵吹了一口气，“说实在的，我的朋友，把老二顶在我的屁股上是个馊主意。”  
“我也这么觉得。”Erik笑得露出了一口牙，他把Charles扑倒在沙发上，胳膊撑在他的耳朵旁，俯下身子去，鼻尖贴着鼻尖，“那么，在沙发上是不是会好一点？”  
“看在我们都穿着衣服的份上。”Charles盯着Erik灰绿色的眼睛，他只要微微抬起身子，就可以吻到他的唇，“勉勉强强可以听你继续说。”  
“你愿意和我结婚吗，我亲爱的Charles？”  
撅起嘴思考了几秒后，他回答道：  
“Yes, I do.”

END


End file.
